A Day in the Life
by QueenRose21
Summary: The lives of the remaining Sector V members and how they navigate through life. College is a blast so how will they deal with the world and the upcoming challenges. Will they be ready? Mostly 2x5 fic (First fanfic)
1. Old Friends

**My first fan-fiction, please go easy on me.**

 **I've edit this story and combined a few chapters. Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own KND**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Old Friends**_

 _ **Years later after the whole Galactic: Kids Next Door and Numbuh One's departure, the rest of Sector V moved on with their lives. Wally finally asked Kuki out and the two have been inseparable ever since. The team disbanded after Numbuh Five was chosen as the new supreme leader. Numbuh 362 took an extended leave of absence after the disappearance of Numbuh One. Nobody knows why exactly, but time went on and as supreme leader Numbuh Five was on a mission. She got rid of the decommissioning process, although it wasn't an easy task, it was done before her thirteenth birthday to boot. Our story takes place at McClinknon University, where some of our ex-KND members attend college.**_

"Man oh man," **exclaimed Abby** "I can't believe I'm going to be late, Abby aint never late fo class."

 _ **Abigail Lincoln was the former supreme leader, spy and operative Numbuh Five of Sector V along with the KND. She stood about 5'5, petite athletic build, caramel complexion, and long braided hair. Every now and again, she donned her signature red cap. Today wasn't one of those days, donning black jeans and her blue striped sleeveless hoody.**_

' _Well thanks that fool Hoagie, humph…Thanks for nothing.'_ **She frowned**

 _ **Her midday class was General Physics II, and thanks to Hoagie's endless chatter, she lost track of time.**_

' _Well at least I'm not that late.'_

 _ **Students were still filing into empty seats in the dome shaped classroom. Hastily she moved to a seat in the middle row, glad to finally relax. As usual class always drug on but Abby enjoyed it, for the most part.**_

"Alright you are dismissed." **stated the professor**

"Man Abby's glad that's over, just one mo class and I'm free baby!" **umph** "Oh sorry Abby wasn't looking where she was going."

"Oh no, that's okay…Abby? Is that you?"

"The one and only baby, who's askin?"

"It's me, Rachel...Rachel McKenzie!"

 _ **Abby blinked momentarily, trying to register the name and face of the woman before her.**_

"Ohh girl, I haven't seen you since forever… how you been?" **The two women hugged.**

"I've been doing well, moving around a lot, somehow I ended up here," **she laughed**

"Come on girl, let's walk and talk, Abby has to get to her next class, where you headed?"

"Uhh let's see, Developmental Psychology, you?"

"Well, aint that about a… Abby's heading that way too, talk about coincidence. How long have you been at Mck U? Abby don't 'member seeing you last semester."

"Yeah, just I started not too long ago. Been moving so much, finally settled down for a full college experience."

 _ **The women walked and talked as much as they could try their best to catch up with one another.**_

* * *

 _ **Abby was headed home after her Psyche class. Finally, she was free to do whatever, Rachel, unfortunately had a few more classes to attend. The two women did promise each other to get together later. Abby was currently looking for a part-time job, so she could have the money to look for a new apartment. She left her last job due to management issues. As for her roommate, they didn't see eye to eye too often which was ultimately the reason she was looking for said job, to get her own place off campus.**_

"Woo, glad that's over with, Abby needs a break." _**She said upon opening the door.**_ "Whoa, what in the… You know what never mind."

 _ **Abby was almost hit with a random flying object upon walking over the threshold.**_

"Fanny… How many times do I have to tell you? If you're going to fight with Patton, then please do it without throwing things at the boy."

"Thanks Abby, she just won't _**listen**_ to me." **Exclaimed Patton**

"Screw you and that _**whore**_ you've been seeing." **Screamed Fanny**

"She's _**not**_ a whore Fanny; we've been over this, _**please**_ try to listen to me. She is my cousin, you know...as in related..."

 _ **Abby sighed and slipped off into her room and put on her headphones, while she hopped on her computer. She couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough.**_

 _ **Her IM (Instant Messenger) chimed:**_

 _ **FlyBoy2:**_ _Hey, my chocolate drop_

 _ **Abby smirked and rolled her eyes.**_

 _ **CarmelKisses5:**_ _Hey babe, wasup?_

 _ **FlyBoy2:**_ _Nothing much, I just miss looking into those eyes of yours_

 _ **CarmelKisses5:**_ _Precisely the reason Abby was almost late to class_

 _ **FlyBoy2:**_ _Aw, I'm sorry babe, you know I just get lost when I look at you ;)_

 _ **CarmelKisses5:**_ _Oh Whatever, I guess you're forgiven_

 _ **FlyBoy2:**_ _Cool if I come over? I'm bored_

 _ **CarmelKisses5:**_ _Naw, Fanny and Patton are fighting... again… sigh_

 _ **FlyBoy2:**_ _Again? Do they ever stop lol, they're like cats and dogs and definitely not the good kind_

 _ **CarmelKisses5:**_ _Nope, but Abby will be over your way in 10 sugah, keep the door open kay ;)_

 _ **FlyBoy2:**_ _Sweet! See you soon my love! :-*_

 _ **Laughing she got up, grabbed her jacket and darted out the door to avoid random flying objects. Hoagie didn't live too far from Abby; she was on the other side of the campus quad. She enjoyed her leisurely stroll until she came upon the dormitory complex and walked up the stairs onto the second floor. Down the hall to room 202, she didn't bother knocking and walked right in. On the sofa sat her long-term boyfriend Hogarth 'Hoagie' P. Gilligan Jr., also known as the Tech expert/scientist of Sector V of the KND or simply Numbuh Two. Hoagie had grown into a rather strapping young lad. He was now 5'8 lean athletic build, no longer the chubby kid he once was, with a flowing mop of brown hair hanging over his glasses. Hoagie donned a shirt with the word Genius in periodic table format and some kakis. He often wore shirts with random one-liners or graphics. Guess he had to make up for giving up on the puns.**_

"Whatcha playin baby?"

"Oh, the new Skyrim game that just came out, at the moment I'm just roaming around. Haven't started doing the main quests, just all the side stuff"

 _ **He put the game he was playing on pause and gave her a kiss.**_

"Say Abs, why don't you move in with me? Since Wally moved out and went to Harvard, I have an extra room."

"Boy as tempting as that sounds, you already know the reason why Abby has to decline. Abby's folks would kill her if they knew she was living with you."

"Aww come on, they've known me practically all my life. What is wrong with me now?"

"One, that was when we were kids, two you are now Abby's boyfriend not just her friend, and three does Abby have to remind you 'bout Cree and Maurice?"

 _ **At that, Abby crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow with a knowing smirk.**_

"Okay, okay I get it; you don't have to remind me. Jeez, all because of your sister, she is always ruining things." **Hoagie pouted**

 _ **Abby smiled and kissed his forehead.**_

"Honey it'll be okay, Abby will find a job and a new place in no time. In the mean time Abby can whoop yo butt at Mortal Kombat." **Jumping over the couch, she joined him on the sofa.**

"You're on!"

 _ **With that, they started up a battle of who could beat each other the most in fatalities… After the long battle, which Abby won effortlessly of course, they ordered pizza and watched a movie. Hoagie snuggled up to Abby.**_

"Hey Abs…"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"Sugah, you know Abby doesn't care what you get Abby for her birthday. As long as Abby is with you, she's okay."

"I know, but I like giving my girl the best, especially on her birthday, it's your special day." **Pleaded Hoagie**

"Alright fine, surprise Abby then." **she stated**

"Like this?"

 _ **Hoagie**_ _**kissed her on her neck**_.

"Hmm it's a start."

 _ **She smirked he started to trail kisses down her neck to her collarbone.**_

"Hmm…" **Abby moaned.**

 _ **He brought his face to hers kissing her lips, which in turn she bit his. On to waging a tongue war, Hoagie finally claiming dominance smiled into the kiss. She combed her fingers through his hair as his hands roamed up her taunt stomach, rising further up with each passing second. He began to fondle he breast, she gasp now taking her lips off his. His growing arousal rubbing against her, making her hips move automatically, grinding against him. He groans his hands find their way to her hips moving dangerously toward forbidden waters. She bites his lips and pulls away.**_

"That's enough Hoags… you know we can't." **She stated with labored breathing**

"Ugh I know I know… I just can't help myself sometimes. Abs, baby, you just don't know what you do to me."

 **She chuckled** "Abby see something alright, and she can guess what she does to you."

 _ **Looking at the obvious tent in his pants.**_

 **Wiggling his eyebrows, he asks,** "Like what you see?" _**She hits him with a pillow.**_

"Abby needs to go, Abby has a job interview tomorrow and Abby doesn't need you making her late."

"I know, I know, but I like making you late." **He winked**

"Boy if I had my hat, I'd hit you." **She kissed him on the cheek**

"Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight my chocolate queen."

 _ **With that, she went back to her place hoping that it was still in one piece.**_

* * *

 _ **Abby's job interview went surprisingly well, though she was half-asleep for it. Coming home last night was anything but peaceful. Patton and Fanny decided to 'makeup' in a very loud fashion and she forgot her headphones at Hoagie's. So, her sleep was far from perfect. Now on her way to her midday classes she was thankful it was Friday. Though she made it to class, she ended up falling asleep halfway through.**_

"Hey Abby… Abby, Abigail… Numbuh Five!

"Huh what…? Oh hey Rachel, sup?"

"Nothing really, just thought you would like to know that class is over." **She stated with a smile**

"Oh… did Abby sleep through class? Man I guess Abby was more tired than she thought."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is keeping you up so late?"

"Oh just the usual, Patton and Fanny fight and makeup routine." **She waves her hands around** "It's driving Abby insane!"

"Wait, wait, wait… Do you mean to tell me that Patton and Fanny are together? Fanny Fulbright...Numbuh 86, once the Head of Decommissioning?"

"Yep, that crazy ol' girl."

"Wow, what are the chances of that, I kind of always thought… you know she would go the other route seeing as she hated most guys…"

 **Abby laughed,** "Well if that surprised you girl, wait until Abby tell you that ol' Wally got into Harvard"

"What really, Wallabee Beetles, you _MUST_ be joking!"

"Naw, 'fraid not, who knew that boy had some smarts deep down."

"If you are ever looking for a place to stay, you are more than welcome to move in with me. I don't have a roommate and I could you use the company."

"You mean you want Abby to stay with you? Are you serious? Well you have got yourself a deal sista! When can Abby move in?"

"Anytime this week, I don't have any classes this afternoon, so you can bring stuff over today if you want. I'll even help if you need it."

"Whooo wee, it doesn't get any better than this babe!"

* * *

 _ **Abby was in her room packing her stuff when her phone started to ring. She heard the customized ringtone and smiled:**_

 _Headin' into twilight, spreadin' out her wings tonight. She got you jumpin' off the deck and shovin' into overdrive. Highway to the Danger Zone, I'll take you, right into the Danger Zone…_

 _ **Only one person had this ringtone…**_

"Hey baby, talk to me. Yeah, yeah Abby's just packing. Yeah, Abby found a place with Rachel. Rachel McKenzie, 'member her? Yeah that Rachel, she offered and Abby accepted. Hmm not too far from you actually, come give a girl a hand and we'll talk later sugah."

 _ **With that she hung up, five minutes later Hoagie was at her door about to help her pack.**_

"Wow, Rachel McKenzie, you were lucky to find her babe. What's she been up to? I mean we haven't seen her since Nigel left. You don't think…"

"Who knows, maybe she did, maybe she didn't. Abby just glad she's here now. Now help Abby with these boxes."

"Where to milady?"

"To yo place fool…"

"But... I thought you were moving in with Rachel?"

"I am she lives in your apartment complex. Does Abby have to explain everything?"

"No, but you could have mentioned it." **mumbled Hoagie** "Hmm room 105; well at least it is the first floor. It's also in my section of the complex. Sweet, now we are even closer my love."

 _ **She rolled her eyes,**_ _'Like we weren't close enough before...'_

 _ **Abby knocked and waited… she knocked again the door opened.**_

"Sorry about that, do come in, I was just tidying up the place."

"Thanks Rach."

"Hiya Rachel, long time no see."

"Do… I... know you?"

"Aww come on. I didn't change that much. It's me Hoagie!"

"Oh right, how could I forget, he he, the bad puns."

 **Abby laughed and Hoagie's face fell**.

"Hey they weren't that bad!"

"So what brings you here? Just helping Abby?"

"Yep, just helping my lovely lady, she needs a strong guy like me."

"Oh wow, so you two are together as well? I never would have guessed you guys would end up a couple. So much has changed since I left, I feel like I've been left out of the loop for so long."

 **Pointing a thumb at Hoagie she stated,** "Yeah flyboy over there wouldn't leave Abby alone until she went on a date with em. Abby's been with em eva since. Guess you can say, Abby's glad he was persistent." **Hoagie flushed as Abby kissed his cheek.**

"Wow, so do you know what happened to the rest of the gang? Seen any of them lately?"

 **As they walked in to the dorm room, Hoagie pondered,** "Well you know about Wally, Fanny and Patton. Kuki went to Japan to study abroad but hopefully she will be back before graduation. She and Wally are together, but that was obvious to everyone. Numbuh 20,000 joined the Navy, had to keep track of him, he was kinda off. One-Love and most of his sector own a chain of hotels and restaurants down in Jamaica. Numbuh 10 is going to school in Oxford, she plans on becoming a news anchor and she models on the side. Lee and Sonya are soon to be graduating high school with my brother Tommy. Numbuh 10-speed is now a professional tri-athlete. Most are just going to college nothing too special. Numbuhs 74.239, 247, One Billion and Numbuh One has been MIA for years."

 _ **Abby saw Rachel winch at the mention of Numbuh One's name.**_

"Alright Hoags that's enough of that, can you go back and get the rest of Abby's Stuff? Don't mind him sweetie, he is just happy Abby lives closer to him now."

"Is that so, I didn't notice" **the smile returned to her face**

"Girl, he lives on the second flo, Abby is surprised you two haven't ran into one another."

"Guess we just have different schedules." **She shrugged**

 _ **The trio continued to help move Abby's stuff as the day went on. Abby wanted to see how much Rachel knew about Nigel's disappearance and if she was still looking. Only time would tell …**_

* * *

 **~Author's Notes:**

 **I prefer to have Abby talking in the third person. I know it might have just been something she did as a kid, but i think it fits her.**

 **I just think that she didn't grow out of it.**


	2. Good Times

**Disclaimer: I dont own KND but, enjoy it anyway  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Good Times**

 _ **It was early Saturday morning and Hoagie had class. He kept wondering why he even signed up for the Advanced Aerodynamics Course in the first place, especially if it was going to take up time from his weekend and his lovely lady. Abigail has been on his mind, always running, he was wondering if she ever got tired. (Bad pun I know**_ _ **) He sighed, one more hour until he was free. Once more, his mind wondered to her, her birthday was soon and he didn't know what to get her. They had been together far too long and shared many first. He couldn't be happier. He didn't know what he would do is she wasn't in his life.**_

' _Can you live without her?' NO! 'Would you live without her?' Heck No! 'Well all you have to do now is…'_

"Mr. Gilligan, Mr. Gilligan!"

"Huh?"

"Class is dismissed; you are free to go… unless you would like another lecture today?"

"He he, uh no I'm good. Thanks Mr. Peats. See you next week."

' _Yeah that's what I need to do, but how am I going to get it done? I have to think of something clever.'_ **He pondered**.

 _ **As he walked, he didn't notice Abigail walk up beside him.**_

"Whatcha thinking about sugah?"

"Hmm oh, just thinking about Abby's present."

"Oh, what about Abby's present?"

"Oh nothing, just… oh Abby, he he, I didn't know it was you."

"Who else would it be babe? What got you mind so rattled, you don't even recognize yo own girlfriend? Hmmm?"

"Oh nothing, remember, it's a surprise."

"Mmm hmm, well better be good. With the way you going on, with the thinking and the plotting oh you know what I mean boy."

"So what's the plan tonight?"

"Well, Abby figured we could chill and catch up with Rachel, if she up to it."

"Aww but, what about our date night? **Hoagie whined**

"Oh chillax honey, we can do that any ol night. I want to see what Rachel has been up to and if she has found out anything concerning _'you know who'_."

"Oh fine, I guess I am kind of curious myself…"

"Come on I'll let you in."

' _Hmmm this will be interesting.'_ **thought Hoagie**

"Hey Rach, we're gonna browse Netflix and order Chinese, wanna join?" **shouted Abby**

"Yeah I'll be out in a moment…Yes, mom, everything is fine, I'm settled in perfectly, I even found some old friends. How are dad and the boys? Well that's good, I know your worried mom but I'll be fine. I know I started late, but I'm going to do my time and get on with my life. Alright, I love you, talk to you later, Bye." **Sighing she hung up the phone,** ' _Jeez she is going to worry herself to death. Well at least I can relax here. Let's see what those lovebirds are up too.'_

 _ **When Rachel walked into the room, Abby was ordering and Hoagie was browsing the list of movies.**_

"Hey babe, the usual?"

"Yeah, oh oh can we get extra eggrolls plleeeasse?"

"Oh alright, what about you Rach?" **Abby asked**

"Oh General Tao sounds good. What options do we have tonight Hoagie?" **Rachel asked sitting down on the opposite side of the two.**

"Pretty much every comic book movie, Transformers, Spiderman, Avengers or would you ladies prefer Horror?"

"Eh, Spiderman sounds good."

"Spiderman it is. Hey Abs how long is the grub gonna be, I'm starving here!"

"Hold your horses it'll be here in 30-45 minutes…so chill."

"Do you want to start the movie or just talk to pass the time until the food gets here?"

"I guess we can talk, movies are better with dinner."

 _ **The gang started talking about their days in the KND and all the adventures they had.**_

"Oh man, you ladies remember the time we played tag? Hahaha, Wally was stuck under that box for days."

"That fool…I told Numbuh One to tell him the game was over after four days."

"Oh, I remember Father became Supreme leader for a short period of time. Abigail, I have to say I'm impressed got rid of the decommissioning. Now that I think about it, what would life be like without our childhood, all these precious memories?"

"Oh how about the time we tried to get The Delightful Children from Down the Lane's Birthday cake? No matter how many times we tried, we were never successful, but good ol Numbuh One was always determined."

"Boy was he, remember the time we went to the beach and he lost his trunks? Abby don't know how he was able to live through that." **She laughed**

 _ **The doorbell rang.**_

"Well foods here, I will get it." **Hoagie offered**

"Wow, though I've read through the reports, I didn't know you guys went through so much. Man Nigel must have been one hell of a guy."

"Girl was he, one of the best if Abby do say so herself."

"Too bad he disappeared..."

' _Uh oh, here it comes…'_

"Abby… are you sure you and the rest of Sector V… don't know about his absence?"

"Why do you ask honey?"

 **Wringing her hands,** "Well, since he left… well I… Kinda… I've been searching for him. I… I… I feel like it may have been my fault he left. You know, from all the stress I've put him under."

"Now why would you believe that? If anything Numbuh One left cuz of some crazy sense of duty to the KND, trust me that's just how he is. KND is always first in his mind."

"I know, but I just can't help but feel… like he was always my top choices for missions, my go to guy. So he worked late, it's my fault he lost Lizzie and even lost his team because of my brother… How can you say it's not my fault!?"

 **Abby sighed** "Look, Numbuh One knew the risks and he accepted them whole heartily. What he loss, he did it for the greater good and never regretted anything. Just know wherever he is, he is safe and probably doing everything he can for kids everywhere."

"I guess you're right, thank you Abigail."

"Ladies, dinner is served."

 _ **Hoagie had prepared the food. Taking everything out of the containers and putting them onto plates as the women talked.**_

"Thanks Hoagie."

"Hey Abs, think we should tell her?" **Hoagie whispered**

"Naw, not yet child, give her some time to stop feeling guilty and let what Abby said sink in." _'Hopefully she does get over feeling sorry for_ _herself'_ …

 _ **A week passed since the movie night. Time was drawing near for Abby and Hoagie to graduate. They both were in their 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **year of college; though Rachel is older, it's only her 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **year. Hoagie and Abby were both 22 and Rachel 24.**_

"Alright baby, who's ready for spring break?"

"Whoo, I could use a break, classes are brutal. Any plans Abigail?"

"Yeah girl, we got a place on the beach, you want to join?"

"Well… I don't know I don't want to impose…"

"Girl don't worry 'bout it, it's not just us, and tons of folks will be there."

 _ **Knock Knock Knock**_

"Can you get that Abby?"

 **As Abby opens the door, Hoagie bursts in,** "Yo! Look who I found roaming campus."

"Hiya lass, ready to party? "

"Oooh come here boy and give Abby a hug. How you been? Harvard aint to hard is it?"

"Oh you know same ol cruddy stuff no matter what school you go to. May make the dean's list if I keep my grades up, almost at the top of me class."

"Ha-ha look at you sport, you lil smarty pants you. How's Kuki doing?"

"Ay, that I don't know, last I heard she was doing alright, but haven't hear from 'er in the past week."

"Well that's odd, not like the girl at all. Oh uh Wally you 'member Rachel dontcha?"

"Crickey, 'ow could I forget? How you doing sheila? Long time no see."

"Nice to see you again Wallabee, you've grown so much, if it wasn't for your hair and accent I wouldn't have recognized you."

 _ **Wallabee 'Wally' Beetles, former KND operative of Sector V and Numbuh 4, known as the muscle of Sector V. Wally had grown to about 5'7, just a head shorter than Hoagie. He had a lean physique of that of a boxer; his golden locks had grown to shoulder length and as usual covered his eyes. His accent had become more noticeable as he grew into his heritage. He was sporting a cut off orange jersey with the number four and black cargo shorts with converse. Wally is also 22 years of age like most of the group. Rachel McKenzie, the former KND Supreme Leader, stealth operative and Numbuh 362 of the KND Moon base, was around the same height as Wally. Her sunbeam hair was down her back, thought it was currently pulled in a ponytail**_. _**She too had a petite frame, and slightly athletic build. She wore a simple cardigan and gray Capri pants.**_

"Now whose ready for a little road trip?!"

"SHOTGUN!" **yelled Wally**

"Want to take my car or yours Hoagie?" **asked Rachel**

"Eh, we can take mine; I've always preferred to be the _'pilot'_ , not a fan of riding elsewhere. Besides _'The Duchess'_ needs some road time."

 _ **Abby shook her head. 'The Duchess' was a sorely named 86 Chevy Malibu, blue with black pinstripes. Hoagie found 'her' in an old junkyard and restored her as one of his side projects; it was almost as if it was brand new. Everyone got their gear and was ready to hit the road.**_

* * *

 _ **Virginia Beach was about a four-hour drive, and after hours of singing random songs and playing ridiculous games, the group arrived. The roads and beach were filled with tons of people starting their spring break right.**_

"Wow, who are all these people?" **Asked Rachel**

"Hmm from what Abby can see most are from our school, the rest must be locals or friends. Though it's a good thing we have our own place reserved away from all this, Hoags made sure of that."

"Yep sure did, it's a six bedroom condo with full baths, kitchen, pool and a hot tub, pretty sweet right?" **His phone begins to ring** "Hold on a sec, I have a call." **Answering his phone**

"Well why he's doing that, let's get settled in. You guys want to the top or bottom suites? It's up to you where ya stay, Abby has no preference."

"Well I rather be a bit closer to the hot tub and the canteen. So I'll, stay downstairs. Also it'll be easier to keep you shelias safe." **Stated Wally**

"Yo, guys Tommy and his pals will be here in half an hour. Have ya'll chosen your bunks?"

"Sounds like it'll be guys downstairs and the women upstairs." **Stated Rachel**

"Well since everything is decided, let's go party!" **Hoagie exlaims**

 _ **After the gang dropped off their bags to their respective room, they headed out. Down on the other side of the beach, loud music and half-naked people crowed the beach. The group was making their way through the mob of people they found the foyer and the host for the evening.**_

"Hey Lizzie, thanks for the invite. Pretty epic place you got here."

"No problem Hoagie, it's the least I could do for you fixing a bunch of my stuff. You saved me a bundle."

"So, where's the booze?

"Just follow the trail of drunken fools, you'll find it for sure."

"Right on! Let's go Wally."

"Right on mate, lead the way!"

"Hey Liz, you 'member Rachel, right?"

"Not sure that I do…"

"Oh come on, she use to be the supreme leader of the Kids Next Door, how can you not remember 'er?"

"Oh yeah! You and Nigey… uh I mean Nigel were friends."

"Yeah… no hard feelings about what happened back then right?"

"Huh… oh! No, it wasn't you; it was just that blasted organization and that stupid tree house of his. I never blamed you for that. If you ask me it would have happened sooner or later."

"Whoo, well that's a weight of my shoulders, I always thought you hated me for that."

"Oh puhlease, that's water under the bridge, besides we were kids then. I've moved on a long time ago. The guy I've been seeing isn't in any type of blasted organizations and what-not. Now go and have some fun. Nice seeing you again Abby." **With that she walks off into the crowd**

"Girl, I'm glad she is not as aggressive as she use to be. There you guys are, find anything?" **asked Abby**

"Uh huh, we hit the jackpot; there are tons of chili dogs!"

"Sugah, you better be careful, you gone gain that weight back."

"Huh, What'd you say Abs?"

"Nothing Honey, give Abby a drink, would ya."

"Hey, what the…"

 _ **Hoagie was pulled into a headlock.**_

"Why you little…"

"Hiya Hoagie, long time no see."

"Hey honey bun." **Abby kissed his cheek** "How ya been?"

"Oh you know just moving onto adulthood. Are you keeping my big bro in line?"

"You know it baby. Where are Lee and Sonya?"

"Eh you know those two, their probably making out in the hot tub."

 _ **Tommy was no longer the annoying little brother. Also known as 'The Tommy' or Numbuh T when he was a part of the KND. He had come into his family ways just like Hoagie. He was just a bit taller than Hoagie, but he kept his hair short in a slight buzz cut. He and his friends were around 19 years of age and were soon to be graduating High school.**_

"Well, just because I invited you, be careful, you're still underage. I don't want to have to tell ma if something bad happens to you. Here's your keys, you guys will be on the bottom floor the girls are up top."  
"Right, thanks bro, see ya Abby." **He takes off to find a drink**

"Since everyone is here, let's finally get this party started the right way."

"I'm with you baby, lets hit the dance flo."

 _ **The gang headed out and proceeded to enjoy the first night of their spring break. Abs and Hoags got their drinks and headed out to the dance floor and so did Rachel. As for Wally, he headed to the Keg stand. Everyone just knew it would be one wild night.**_

* * *

 _ **Hoagie and Abby lost themselves on the dance floor, various musical genres played. At the moment they were bumping and grinding, not their usual dancing, but they were slightly intoxicated to really care, they moved to the music. They had lost Rachel hours ago, their inebriation made them only see each other.**_

' _Ah man, Abby is really radiant tonight; I just want to kiss her all night long. The way she moves is like an enchantress, the sway of her hips is like that of a belly dancer.'_

 _ **Abby was moving to her won rhythm, free as a bird, occasionally she bumped Hoagie.**_

 _ **Groaning he thinks,**_ _'Oh, the things she does to me, if only she knew. Oh I have no clue what I would do without my goddess.'_

 _ **He kept dancing closer to her, and she pulled him close…**_

"Whatcha thinking about flyboy?"

"As always…you, my lovely chocolate goddess."

 _ **Abby flung her arms around his neck, his around her waist. Taking a swig of his beer and they danced. All around the people were grinding, raving, thrashing, but they just danced slowly swaying together as if nobody else existed. Leaning in slowly toward one another, they kissed and off they went to cloud 9.**_

* * *

' _I can kiss her all night, hmmm not a bad idea.'_

' _Oh those lips, this boy is talented. Good thing he stopped using them to make those horrible puns.'_

 _ **They were interrupted by somebody bumping into them.**_

"Oh, come on dude watch it!"

"Sorry mate, I'm kinda in a hurry."

 ** _Wally Stumbled by with a young woman he didn't recognize... They headed into a far corner of the complex._**

"Ah, baby who was that?"

"Um, just Wally, and some chick. Now where were we…?"

"Uh huh...you don't see a problem with what you just said baby?"

"What? It just Wally and some chick… What's wrong with that?"

"Ummm everything honey, it's some chick who ain't Kuki…."

"Ohhh….. Crap, now I feel stupid…. Well he'll be fine."

"I don't know babe…"

 **He groans,** "Alright, let's go find him before he does anything stupid…."

 _ **Off in the distance Wally was pretty much occupied with this mystery girl.**_

"Crickey it's been too long since I've felt this way. Crud, I can hold back babe… I need you…. Now!"

"Nobody will bother us will they?" **She whined**

"Crud I hope not, if so I'll give 'em what's for. Let's go back to my place." _**The Aussie picked the girl up and bridal style and headed off into the night**_ **.**

"Damn it, I thought he went this way." **Cursed Hoagie**

"Let's go check the hot tub, he may be there."

 _ **The two pushed their way to the outer portion of the complex, through half-naked and sweaty bodies. The sight before them was more interesting than the party goers.**_

"Tommy, what the heck!"

"Evil doers beware, I am The Tommy!"

 _ **Tommy was running around with a beer cap and his shirt tied around his neck in his boxers. All the other drunkards were egging him on.**_

"Oh he's gonna feel it in the morning, I don't have time for this. Come on honey let's check the beach. Abby sure we may find them there."

 _ **Off they hurried to the beach. There were a few people out and about some passed out, some making out, but no sign of their yellow headed Aussie.**_

"Abby just hope he isn't doing something he will regret, Kuki will kill him…. literally."

"Calm down Abs, I don't think Wally is that stupid. Hopefully they are just talking could be someone he knows."

"Right and I am the queen of England…"

"The most beautiful queen I've ever seen."

"Boy if you don't…" **Again, he kissed her**

"Relax babe, he's fine don't worry about him. He isn't the dumb hot headed kid he was when we were younger. Have some faith in him and enjoy the night… I know I am." **He winked**

"Oh alright, you better be right."

 ** _They walked down the beach further enjoying the cool night air. Holding hands, they continued their stroll along the beach. Hoagie couldn't keep his eyes off the woman beside him, he was entranced by her every movement._**

"You know… you look heavenly tonight Abigail, I just can't take my eyes off of you." _**Caressing her cheek he kissed her forehead, trailed to her nose and finally to her lips.**_ "I will never let you go..."

"Abby know sugah, Abby knows, she not going anywhere. Abby is all yours tonight."

 _ **Hoagie captured her lips once more, deepening the kiss with a mixture of passion and lust. Slowly they moved closer to the soft sand without breaking their embrace. Quickly hoagie removed his shirt and placed it under them. Abby pulling him toward her, making him fall into her embrace. He chuckles, how the tables had turned. Hoagie combed his hand through her hair, loosening it from their bindings. Abby's hair flowed down her back free in the calm spring breeze. Lips parted, hands roaming, bodies intertwined. Hoagie slightly caressing her shoulders, placing his hand on the small of her back, gently lying down upon her body, lips traversing down her frame, making their way toward their destination, her breast. Feinding, he lifts her shirt to devour her slightly succulent mounds. Lightly lapping flicking his tongue over her perky nips, breathing his hot breath where his tongue had been. A small gasp, she throws her head back slightly, with lust-filled eyes she gazes down at her beloved running her hands through his soft locks. His eyes meets hers as he sees her enjoying his ministrations, he becomes lost in her breast like a newborn babe. Succulating her nipple playing with the left he fondled the right with his free hand.**_

"Oh Baby…" **She moaned** "Abby…" **another moan cut her off.**

"You like that my dear?" **Hoagie huskily asks** "Hmm, I'm waiting on a reply." **he teased.**

 _ **Her moans were enough for him to continue. Hoagie slid his fingers down her petite frame like a feather, lightly touching her skin. He was rewarded with a shudder and a soft mewl. He repeated his actions; receiving varies responses from her body and mouth. He treasured the caramel goddess beneath him. Completely lifting her shirt over her head in one swift motion with one hand and removed her brassiere with the other. She shivered as her breast became exposed, at this moment she felt her lover was overdressed. She helps him remove his under shirt, slowly making a trail along his chest as his shirt rose above his head. Now in control, she mounted him, drawing circles on his chest, placing a kiss where her finger was a moment before. She licked a path from his navel to his neck, halting to nibble on his neck placing a simple kiss prior to his lips. Sucking partially she bit down and inserted her tongue.**_

' _Oooh she loves to bite…'_ **He groaned, not being able to take anymore of her assault.**

 _ **Grabbing Abby by the nape of her neck, he ravished her lips in hunger. Once again taking the lead, hands moving to her hips slowly inching down to her thighs, where he wondered if she would stop him once again.**_

' _I know we shouldn't be… but I want her so bad. I know she'll kill me if I go too far.'_

 _ **Just as he was about to let her go, she grabbed his hand and placed it between her thighs.**_

"Abby meant what she said, she is yours tonight." **she whispered into his lips.**

 _ **Shocked, he began his ministrations with his finger on her spot, whipping off her shorts for better access. He was rubbing her folds in circular motions occasionally flicking her clitoris, inserting two fingers then three. Pumping in and out, he bent his head lower and lapped at her folds. She writhes beneath his touch, enjoying the sensations. Watching her, he was close to his own climax.**_

' _Man, I feel like I'm going to explode, I can't wait much longer. Oh my angel just a little bit longer.'_ "Cum for Hoagie baby… Cum for your fly boy Hoagie…"

 _ **As if on command Abby's juices flowed, which Hoagie generously lapped up with his tongue. Abby was in heaven, a look of bliss on her face, lips parted, eyes lidded and labored breathing.**_

"How did that feel, my love?" **Abby still on her high gave a strangled moan** "Mmm…baby…"

 _ **Not letting her enjoy her rest, he flipped her over propping her body against his. He placed his member at her entrance teasing her folds, slipping himself in, he thrusts upward into her.**_

"Hmpph!" **gasped Abby from the unexpected motion as Hoagie kept thrusting.**

"Damn baby… you're so tight." **He hissed** "Did you miss daddy? Hmm?"

 _ **He moved her hips along with his pumping movements on his member until she found her rhythm, he let go and she took control. Hoagie lay back on his elbows enjoying the reverse cowboy, watching her booty bouncing in his face. Abby placing her hands on his thighs, she lifted herself up and brings her hips and buttocks down enveloping him fully, slowly coming up squeezing the head of his penis, he groans. Lifting her body, she turns facing him and begins to ride the cowboy. Riding his dick like it was pogo stick, taking every inch of him. Allowing his member to touch her womb, hitting deep inside her, she moans. Arching her back to allow for deeper penetration, she leaned back picking up her pace meeting his every trust. Grabbing her by the waist, he increased his speed, watching her body bob in front of him. He clasped onto her breast, kissing her neck. Again, he turned her over and rode her from behind, pumping hard and fast.**_

"Yes, yes… right theeerrrre baby. Ohhhh…Abby…Abby feels it…Abby gon… ahh" "Come on darling… the Hoagster's waiting… Cum for me my queen."

 _ **He rubbed her back lightly, softly pulling on her hair but never slowing his pace. Lifting he leg, he went deeper…Pumping harder, she lost it… She came hard on his member squeezing tightly around him. Slowing down because of tightness he nearly came himself, but kept going. Few more thrust he released his seed into her womb and nearly collapsed. Dropping down to his elbows, hovering over his chocolate beauty under him, leaning down he kissed her forehead. Wrapping his arms around her, as she snuggled into his embrace, she drifted off to sleep.**_

"Abby…"

"Hmm?"

"Marry me…"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Wally…**_

 _ **Wally and his mystery girl were indeed having some fun of their own, unknown to the other if he was making a HUGE mistake or not.**_

' _Crud what am I doing, she's going to be mad if I don't stop… but it's been so loooongg.'_

"Waaallllly?" **the girl moaned,** "why'd ya stop?"

"I…I... I didn't know if you wanted to…"

"I'm here aren't I? It isn't like it's the first time you know."

"Bu...b...bb... But we're both drunk. Don't you think we should wait…?"

 **She cut him off** "No…. I don't, now come here you big lug!" **She pounced him**

' _Oh Crickey, what have I gotten into.'_ _ **He groaned**_

 _ **When he felt something around his member, he came out of his thoughts.**_

"Missed that didn't you? Hmmm?" **She said in a seductive voice with a devilish smile.**

"Oooh God yes! I've missed it sssooo much" _'God I'm acting like a wuss, just because I haven't had a women's touch in a while. Crickey, what is she doing to me'…_

 _ **All you could hear was the strangled moan of the little Aussie and the giggles of his 'tormentor'.**_

* * *

 _ **Abby woke to a cool breeze.**_

' _Aw Abby's head is pounden.'_ _ **She tried to move but was held down.**_

' _What da…? Oh it's just Hoagie.'_ _ **Memories of last night flooded her mind.**_

' _Right, we made love...hmm it's been awhile. Abby don't regret it though, no matter what her folks say. Abby gone live her life… Look at 'em sleeping like a babe.'_ **She smiled and moved some hair from his face** _'Well better get dressed its cold out here.'_

"Hoags, Hoags wake up. Come on babe, move yo butt.' **Nothing… she smirked** "Hey babe, want a chili dog?"

"What chili dogs…where?"

 _ **Abby giggled**_ "They're in your dreams, now get up."

"Aww come on Abs that was just cruel."

"Hmm that's what you get, now come on sugah I had to do it otherwise we both would freeze to death and Abby aint keen on that."

 _ **Hoagie noticed the sun was barely up and his skin was bare to the world.**_

' _Huh, guess she's right, it is kinda chilly out.'_

 _ **The couple found and shook the sand out of their clothes and began to dress. Once finished they headed back in the direction of the complex, thankful they had their own separate place across the way.**_

"Well I'll see you in about an hour or two for breakfast, kay?"

"Sounds like a plan honey, Abby could use a shower."

"Alright my love, see you in a bit."

 _ **After a brief kiss they parted. Showers done the couple met in the canteen.**_

"Why hello my beauty, I missed ya." **Hoagie says with a kiss**

"Boy don't you start…"

"Well I suggest we go out to eat, I don't really feel like making anything."

"Abby agrees, let's go get Wally, the others and split."

 _ **They trekked to the Aussies room where Hoagie knocked lightly.**_

"Hey little buddy, you up?"

 _ **Rustling was heard and a groan.**_

"Oh my freaking head, did I get hit by a truck or what mate?" **Wally starts to stand**

"Whoa, whoa… dude put some clothes on… there is a lady present."

"CRUD! You should have said Abby was with you."

 _ **He found his black silk boxers and threw them on and he started looking for his shirt.**_

"It's cool; Abby didn't see nothin, so relax would ya. Wanted to see if you wanted to go get breakfast? But a betta question is who that sleepin in yo bed?"

 _ **She raised her eyebrow eying the lump on the other side of the bed. The figure started to stir before Wally could answer.**_

"Uumm, uh Wally… What time is it?" **She asked** **sleepily**

 **Abby answered for him** "It's about 8:00 sweetheart."

"ekkk, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same…"

 _ **The figure peeked out from under the blankets.**_

"Well first of all, I was sleeping silly."

"KUKI! When did you get here?" **The couple gasped**

"Oh I don't know, sometime last night… I wanted to surprise Wally and well, yeah… found him." **She smiled with a hint of a blush**

"Well, I'm glad to see you and all but, I think ya'll should get dressed. Meet us out in the canteen and we will discuss breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah, just leave already would ya." **He muttered slightly embarrassed**

 _ **They did just that and headed upstairs to Rachel's room and gave it a rap.**_

"Just a minute...oh hey guys wasup?"

"Well you're all sunshine and rainbows, I guess you slept well."

"Yeah, well after a while I couldn't keep up so I decided to hit the hay. I'm not really use to parties."

"Well we are about to grab some grub, just waiting on Wally, do you want to join?"

"Sure, just let me get my purse and I'll be down."

 _ **The couple decided to wait down in the foyer, hoping their friends won't take too long.**_

"Hey Abs…"

"Ya Hoagie?"

"About last night… you're not mad are you…? I mean are you okay with, you know… what happened? I… I… I know we said we would refrain because of you know…"

"Hoagie dear, don't worry 'bout it, Abby's fine."

"But we didn't… you know use protection."

"Abby is fine, I'll take care of it later okay, Abby promise. Don't worry Abby's not gonna end up like her sista, even if she did, she knows you have her back."

 _ **Just then the other lovely couple walked in and Rachel not too far behind. Kuki was about the same height as Hoagie and as petite as Abby. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail. Kuki Sanban, former medic and Numbuh 3 of Sector V and the KND.**_

"Hiya guys!" **She said brightly hugging them both** "It's been so long, I'm so excited to see you!"

"Same here, I thought you wouldn't be down until graduation?"

"Well I was, but… I missed you guys too much. Since I knew you guys would be coming here for spring break, I decided to surprise everyone."

"You can say that again, I nearly had a cruddy heart attack when she jumped me from behind."

"That does sound like something Kuki would do." **Stated Hoagie**

 _ **Rachel made her presence known.**_

"Oh Rachel, how have you been?"

"Um… Kuki?"

"Yep silly, it's me."

"I thought you were studying abroad?"

"Yeah, this is a surprise visit."

"Well I hate to cut this cruddy reunion short, but I'm starving here!"

"Wally's right guys, lets grab some food."

"What about your brother, Hoagie?"

"Ah he'll be fine; his friends will take care of him. I'm sure _'The Tommy'_ can overcome a hangover." **He laughed**

 _ **The gang headed out and decided to stop at a Denny's not too far down the highway. The gang got seated and began to order.**_

"Well I can see you guys enjoyed your night." **Rachel implied**

 _ **Both parties blushed, Kuki moved closer to Wally and smirked, while Hoagie draped his arm around Abby's shoulder**_.

"Well what can I say I cay, it's been far too long and how can I stay away from my chocolate goddess?" **Abby elbowed him**

"I hear that…" **Wally sighed and Kuki just giggled.**

"So how bout you Rach, you have anybody?"

"Well, I did but most of my relationships don't last too long. None have that certain flair that I'm looking for, so it's been somewhat difficult. But I'm fine for right now, ill just focus on my studies, getting a late start and all."

"Well that good, wait for love to come to you, love will find a way. It has to be true love." **Sighed Kuki dreamily and Abby shook her head**

 ** _They continued to chat, while they waited for their food to arrive. Food came and went and on they talked._**

"Well while you girls catch up and talk among yourselves, we'll go pay the bill."

"Thank God, I don't know how much of that girly stuff I could take…"

"Well I need talk to you anyway."

"What about mate, you know you can always tell me anything, I'm all ears."

"Well … the thing is… I was thinking about asking Abby to… to marry me…"

"You WHAT!?"

* * *

 **~Author Notes: Ohhhh!**


	3. Unexpected

**Just full of surprises today :)**

 **Guess who decided to show ...**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own KND**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Unexpected**

"Hmm… I wonder what the guys are up to." **Kuki wondered,** "So, Abby what are you and Hoagie doing for your birthday?"

"Abby don't know Abby wants a peaceful day of chillaxing. Abby wishes you were going to be there Kuks."

"Who knows it's around the same time as graduation, I could always come back early."

"Have any idea what Hoagie is getting you?" **Asked Rachel**

"Girl, I have no clue, but he's been all secretive and planning this and that. I told him to surprise me, but Abby didn't think the boy would go this far." **Kuki and Rachel exchanged a look and smiled.**

"Say Abby, can I ask you a question?"

"Sho girl, go ahead."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Hmm Abby has to say since we were fifteen, so about seven to eight years."

"Huh, that long? Wow…"

"Well Wally and I got together two years before them." **She giggled,** "He just took so long to get his emotions together."

"Well I know you get what I'm thinking then, right Kuki?"

"Mhmm" **She smiled dreamily**

"Well what I'm saying is, don't you think Hoagie has something _'special'_ in mind for you?"

 **Abby looked confused and eyed the two women** "Whatcha getting at girl? Abby's not followin."

"You know… da duh duh daa, tying the knot, taking the leap, the ol' ball and chain silly."

"I'm with her on this Abby…"

"No,no,no… you really think so?"

"I'm going with more than think…the real question is when?"

"Abby never thought about it… though Abby doesn't see herself with anyone else...Hmm…"

 **The girls squealed** "Aw our little Abby's getting married!"

"Oh hush now, it's only speculation, he could be trying to make another plane for all we know. 'Sides if anything Abby would say Kuki would be the first."

 **Kuki sighs** "Naa, you know how Wally is; it'd be years before he would get the nerve to ask!" **She exasperated**

"True dat honey." **She laughed** _'Abby don't know... does he really want to be with me that much?'_ **Pondering the thought**

* * *

 **Shushing him, "Calm down Wally…"**

"Are you for real mate? You're not joshing me are ya?"

"No, I'm serious...I've been thinking about it for a while now. Each day I want to do it more and more. I can't think of a life without her, the only problem is how!" **He groans**

"Well congrats in advance mate; if you need any help let me know what I can do. I may not have any experience but I'd be glad to help."

"Man… I wish Nigel was here, he would know what to do."

"Yeah yer' right about that, that lil wombat was a smart one. You got any ideas?"

"Na, not a clue and that's where I'm stuck. I have money saved up, I just have to get a ring, but how to propose is escaping me."

"So, is that what you're giving her for her birthday?"

"Yeah, she said surprise her"

 _ **The men finished paying and continued talking at the car, waiting for the girls to arrive.**_

"Hmm, well what about a candlelight dinner? Na too cheesy, how 'bout write it in the sky? Na too over played. Oh oh, how about a scavenger hunt? Na… that would never work, crud why is this so hard!"

 **Hoagies face lights up** "Or maybe I could do all three! Wally you're a genius."

"I am? Right, I am I don't go to Harvard for nothing you know."

"Wally lets discuss this with the girls later, maybe they will be able to help out as well. Remember don't say anything to Abby about it. Got it?"

"Gotcha mate."

 ** _J_** _ **ust as the men had made their revelation, the girls showed up.**_

"Well…took you sheilas long enough, what took ya?"

"You know the usual, girl talk." **Kuki said as she grabbed his arm.**

"Come on it's almost noon, can't let the rest of the day pass us by. What do you guys want to do?" **Stated Hoagie**

"Well we are already at the beach, why not just chill on the beach?" **Suggested Rachel**

 _ **A chorus of agreements was heard from the group.**_

"Well remind me to check up on my bro when we get there."

 _ **Everyone piled into 'The Duchess' and off they went back to the complex they rented from Lizzie. Each member started strolling back to their respective quarters as Hoagie went to look for Tommy.**_

 _ **Knock knock he knocked on his door**_

"Hey Tommy, you doing okay?"

"Agh, not so loud Hoagie, my head hurts." **He whined**

"Ha, ha I told you to be careful, where is Lee?"

"Arg, um he's probably up in Sonya's room…no surprise there."

"Huh, well if you're up to it the gang and I are heading to the beach. When you feel better come and join us. Make sure you eat and drink plenty of water or OJ."

"Arrrrgh ooookaaay, now leave and let me sleep." **He groaned**

 _ **Hoagie left and went over to his room to change into his swim trunks. Upon his departure from his room, he found the girls and Wally already dressed in the foyer. Wally in orange and black trunks, Kuki in a green two piece with black frills. Rachel was in and orange two-piece suit with blue triangle designs. Abby was in a blue and red two-piece with her signature red cap. Hoagie himself and on blue and brown trunks and a white tank top, he even brought out his old aviator goggles.**_

"Looks like we're all set, let's head out!"

 _ **The walk was short, not too far from where Hoagie and Abby spent the previous night. Abby Lazed around in the sun with a magazine, Hoagie and Wally splashed each other in the water, while Kuki and Rachel messed around in the sand.**_

' _Hmm this reminds Abby of the times when we went to the beach as kids. All the times we had with Nigel, only difference is that Wally can swim now and Nigel aint here. Ha, ha man some things never change, they look like the kids we have always known to be. Never grow up am I right Numbuh One? That we neva done, makin new memories, but still were havin fun and will always be together, just liked we promised. Neva get old…'_

 _ **Abby was so lost in thought; she didn't notice the shadow beside her.**_

"Hey penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh, uh, just reminiscin… you know about the old days. No matter what Nigel is a part of everything we do, we will neva forget him."

"You're right he was a great friend and even better operative."

"That he was, his motto 'Never grow up' is always stuck in Abby's mind. Which we haven't, but look at us, finishing college, getting jobs and possibly married… How do we stay true to those words? Abby don't know about you but that feels like growin up to me."

"You know full well as I do what he meant by those words. Never let your heart forget, remember what it means to be a kid. Remember all the good and bad that childhood means to you and the freedoms of an innocent life. Don't let being an adult ruin your spirit, that's the adult tyranny we were fighting. Not the adults themselves just the way they lived their lives as if they had never been a child themselves. Also for us to never forget the Kids Next Door."

"Girl you always did understand Nigel better than the rest of us. Abby thought she did, but he was always so calculating and precise. All Abby wanted to do was chill and have some candy every once in a while."

"I guess we were a lot alike in those aspects. You guys really do miss him don't you?"

"More than you know… After he disappeared it was hard to go on, but we knew we had to keep moving forward for his sake and out own. Though Abby never wanted to lead Sector V, Abby knew it's what Numbuh One would have wanted. After Abby left to be supreme leader, the team couldn't function with another loss, so Abby permanently disbanded Sector V and placed them in various locations at the Moon base. Abby knew how much our time with Nigel meant to us, so Abby was bent on getting rid of decommissionin. What is a kid without their childhood? Just a bitter old adult, something we were trying to get rid of but contributed to the problem. Now we can live remembering our lives and not feel that something or someone is missing. Abby is glad she was able to help her team and kids everywhere. If Numbuh One eva returns, Abby knows he would be proud."

"Well said Abigail, I'm sure Nigel would be proud as well." **Rachel said as she stood to walk back to Kuki.**

 _ **Abby stretched out and decided to take a nap, happy to get things off her mind.**_ _ **As Rachel made her way back, Hoagie and Wally began to approach the women.**_

"Hey ladies, do you have some time to chat?"

"Sure Hoagie, wasup?" **asked Kuki**

"Well… the thing is I need your help."

"Help with what?" **Questioned Rachel**

"See… I kinda… I kinda have a surprise for Abby. I need your help preparing it."

"OMG! So, you are planning… Oh I knew it!" **Squeaked Kuki**

"Wha...Wh… What? How did you guess?"

"Hoagie, seeing the way you look at Abby, it's not hard to tell that you're love stuck. You love her so much it radiates off of you." **Stated Rachel**

"Ha, ha, she got you there mate. You should see the way you lose yourself."

"Oh don't get me started on you Wally…" **laughed Rachel**

"Wh… What you talking about? Cruddy woman thinks she knows everything **." Mumbled Wally**

"But sure Hoagie we will, help you in any way possible. Just give the word and we'll be on it."

' _Thank God Rachel is here, I need somebody as level headed as Nigel. Well better get this plan in motion.'_

* * *

"Man what a great day of relaxing. Abby haven't felt that way in a hot minute."

"Remember that time _'King'_ Sandy tried to marry me Wally?"

"Ugh how could I forget?"

"Oh yeah, did you ever get that _'quarter'_ Wally? Ha, ha" **asked Hoagie**

"Shut it you…"

"How is Sandy anyway Kuki?" **Abby asked**

"Oh him and Mushi are on and off again, currently in the off position."

"Well I never like the cruddy guy in the first place."

"Right… uh huh, you sure it wasn't jealousy, sport?" **Abby smirked**

"Oh come off it would ya, that was a long time ago."

"Let's go see what's going on down at the beach house. I haven't seen Tommy all day and I'm kind of worried about him."

"Ha, the chump can't hold his booze eh?" **Berated Wally**

"Tell me about it, he's probably being a big baby right now." **The men laughed**

"Ah come one, leave the lil honey bun alone. Abby members when you went to your first party and you two didn't fair to well either."

 _ **Coming into the beach house, the gang saw Lizzie sitting with Lee and Sonya.**_

"Hey guys, where's Tommy?"

"Still in his room sleepin'." **Says Lee.**

"Still, did he at least eat?"

"Yeah and I gave him a bottle of water." **stated Sonya.**

 _ **Lee was still short for his age, he came to about 5'4. Instead of his hat coving his eyes, his hair now did the trick now being mid length. Lee was a lanky guy not very big like the others. Sonya was 5'6 with short blonde hair, she wasn't as petite as the other girls but she still had a lean frame. Both were former operative 84 and 83 respectively of Sector W of the KND. Lizzie Devine Nigel's ex-girlfriend, lost some weight from childhood but was still a considered a stout girl. Her long red hair was usually in some type of up-do and every so often, she switched out her glasses for contacts. Today it happened to be glasses.**_

"Good as long as he is doing alright, I don't want to have to take care of him all day. What have you guys been up to?"

"Well somebody had to clean the other complex. So I hired some help and I've been over here waiting for them to finish." **Huffed Lizzie**

"Anything planned for tonight Lizzie?" **asked Rachel**

"Why yes, I'm so glad you asked. Tonight we will be having a BBQ and there will be games and other forms of entertainment. I think I have a band coming I'm not too sure…" **Not caring if anyone was still listening kept listing off events.**

 _ **As Lizzie continued on her monologue, the group talked among themselves.**_

"Hey where did Lee and Sonya go?" **Asked Hoagie**

"Who knows, those two wombats can't keep their hands off each other." **Stated Wally**

"Well guess we have some time to chill before Lizzie's big shindig tonight. Want to chill or catch some Z's?" **asked Abby**

"I guess we could get some rest, we did have an early morning and the sun has exhausted me." **Yawned Rachel**

 _ **The others agreed and the group went their separate ways, though not all went to their respective rooms. Hoagie closed the door to his room locking the door so nobody would bother him. Abby was already lying on his bed, kicking off her sandals. Hoagie crawled up into bed with her, snuggling up behind her. Abby turned to him rubbing his slightly wet hair. She gave him a gentle kiss on the nose and begins to snuggle up into his chest.**_

' _She is so cute at times, different from her aloof exterior. I'm glad she is only this way with me. I hope my plan goes well and that she says yes.'_ **Hoagie panics** _'Oh crap, what if she says no… I didn't think about that. She might think we are rushing. Oh man I don't know what to do… guess I'll just have to wait and see.'_ **He sighs slowly falling asleep.**

' _Look at Abby's cutie pie, he just doesn't know how cute he is when he sleeping. Abby wonders if his_ _ **'surprise'**_ _is what the girls think. Even if it's not, Abby still loves the fool, she would say yes even if he doesn't ask. Abby don't even know how she got a sweet fool like him.'_ **She smiled and kissed his nose again.**

"Abby loves you Hoagie…"

* * *

 _ **Wally and Kuki talk in his room. Wally lays in bed next to Kuki with his towel around his neck, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought…**_

"Wally… Wally… Wals… Walllabbbeee…"

"Hmm…? What is it my lil monster?"

"Is everything okay Wally-Bear? Something seems to be bothering you."

 _ **Turning to the side of the bed, he sits up.**_

"Yeah… I was just thinking ya know… Is it too early for those cruddy idiots to tie the knot? **" He sighed,** "I mean we are barely out of school and everything just seems to be moving too fast. Crikey, seems just like yesterday we were kicking adult butt and now we are becoming just that. I… I just… I don't know… I just don't know alright… **"**

"It's okay Wally calm down, okay? We all knew this would happen eventually, you can't be a kid forever you know. Beside what kind of world would it be if it were run by kids crazy? He Hee, candy and soda everywhere and nothing would ever get done. Sometimes it's okay to grow up, who knows what's out there, the world is a big place and we have a lot of things to look forward too. If Hoagie thinks it's time, then its time, heck we've known each other since pre-school. Not all changes are bad and who knows maybe it will be our turn next **." Kuki looks away with a smile**

 **Surprised Wally looks up,** "Kuks, I…"

"I'm kidding silly, the time will come when we are ready, and we have time trust me. As long as you are by my side, I can wait forever. I've done it before, I can do it again."

 **He smiles,** ' _That's my lil Kuki monster, always knows how to make me feel better.'_ "Thanks Kuks, you're amazing you know that."

 _ **He brings her into a hug with a kiss on the cheek**_

' _What would I do without this raven haired angel, dag-nabit have I gone freakin soft?'_

 _ **He shakes his head with a smile as they lay down for their midday nap**_

' _Only for her… only for her.'_

* * *

 _ **In her room, Rachel was sitting at the desk in the corner trying to read but not having much luck. Along the same mindset as the others, she too thought of her friends and their pending nuptials among other things**_ **.**

"Aggh, I don't think I even got past the second page!" **She gave a frustrated sigh**

' _There's nothing but love around this place… Hoagie and Abby are planning on getting married, who's to say that Kuki and Wally are not too far off, and don't even get me started on Lee and Sonya. Seems like Tommy, Lizzie and I are the only ones alone… wait scratch that Lizzie is currently seeing someone. It just feels like I'm a third wheel or something. I wonder if Nigel ever felt that way. Hmm Nigel, I wonder what he would say about all this? Would he think they are rushing into things? Ha, ha knowing Nigel, they wouldn't get married until they were 50! I support Abby and Hoagie 100% and I'm all for romance, though I have to be logical. How would they live, where would they stay, do either have a steady income or for how long? There are so many things to consider not just love. Oh My God! What if they have kids!? That's a whole other ball game… Okay, Okay… Calm down Rachel ol' girl, you're not supreme leader anymore. You don't have to worry about every little detail; they are no longer your subordinates. God, am I talking to myself?'_

"Oh God I'm going crazy!" **Rachel exclaimed** "I need some fresh air; maybe a walk will calm my nerves."

 _ **She grabbed her cardigan proceeding to go down the stairs to the nearest exit. Rachel strolled down the beach trying to collect her thoughts. As she walked, she ended up on the road heading into town. The area was small, with few stores, a make shift gazebo and park.**_

' _Hmm seems that I've wondered a bit far, I can see the city limits. Well might as well enjoy myself in town. Hey, what luck a soda machine hopefully I have enough cash.'_

 _ **Rushing to the machine, she grabs a cool ginger ale and pops it open.**_

"Ahhh, well that was refreshing, guess I'll just relax by that tree near the park. Geez, It's such a nice day out, can't believe everyone is asleep. Ha, I thought I was the Debbie downer of the group, but this shade sure does feel nice" **she yawns** "Wow; guess I'm more tired than I thought. I'll close my eyes for a bit, take a little cat nap." **Yawing again**

 ** _Some time has passed as Rachel fell asleep._**

"Excuse me miss… miss… are you okay?"

"Oh... huh… what?"

"I asked if you were okay miss, you seemed to be here all alone. I was just bloody hoping nothing happened to you."

"Oh uh, yeah I'm fine just resting my eyes, he he…"

"Ha ha, well I don't want you to catch a cold, please take my jacket it's a bit chilly tonight." **He bellows with a deep accent.**

"Well thanks for your concern Mister…?"

"Nile, that's what my friends call me. Don't think I've gone by my actual name in years. But I hope you can consider me a friend." **He smiles**

 **She blushes** _'Oh crap, why is he so darn gorgeous, and his accent ugh I think I just might die!'_ "He he, my… mine is Rachel… or Rach that's what my guys call me. I mean my friends not guys like boyfriends… uh… yeah" **Her blush deepens**

"That's quite alright miss, I understood you perfectly. How about we take a stroll around the park, I doubt you got to see no more than this tree." **He holds out his hand**

"Uh, sure but not too long I have to get back to my friends." **Grabbing his hand, he pulls her up**

"Right-o my lady, I shan't keep you out past mid-day."

 _ **Nile stood about 5'9, he had a lanky build with a mild muscular physique. He currently is wearing a duckbill golfer hat and shaded thin rimmed glasses; with a slight stubble on his face, with the makings of a goatee. They began their stroll through the park.**_

"So, what brings you out to Virginia Beach?" **He asks**

"It is spring break for one and my friends were invited to party it up. So here I am, being dragged into the orgy known as spring break."

 **Nile laughs** , "Sounds like it would be a hoot. Doubt I've been to one of those shenanigans. Where I'm from we rarely had many holidays or sometimes I just couldn't understand them."

"So, you seem like you haven't experienced much, where are you from?"

"Virginia is where I grew up, but I was born in Britain. Although I've been in a foreign place for some time now, I actually just got back today, so much has changed, but at least the women are still beautiful." **He smirks**

 **She smiles** _'Oh God is he flirting with me? Well that also explains the accent.'_

"So tell me, what has changed since I've been away from the states?"

"Hmm, well not much, people have just gotten older, old stores have vanished and new ones to replace them. The internet is even bigger and people can't keep their faces out of a phone or computer long enough to hold a conversation." **She laughs** "Other than that just growing up and living life, what else can you do but follow the flow of time and all of its changes."

"Well for one, you can keep being a kid or at least a kid at heart. Never grow up and follow your own path, not the path that is expected of a young adult. No one controls that but you, not time, school or relationships. All you need is what is in your heart to have the passion and desire to be young and in charge. Always put your beliefs in front of everything and go full speed ahead. Never grow up or give up, is what I always say."

' _Wow he sounds a lot like someone…'_ "You know you remind me of a guy I once knew. He had the same spirit and fire in his eyes."

"I hope I could live up to his praise, he sounds like a tip-top fellow." **He smirks** "I have always thought that when we become adults we lose a part of ourselves. We forget what is truly important and we forget to live. I wish others could see that, but it seems to be slowly fading from our generation. Though, I will always believe once a kid always a kid… with benefits." **He raises an eyebrow**

 _ **They continued talking until they came nearby small field with music playing, and a small group dancing.**_

 _ **(Take Your Time – Sam Hunt)**_

"Would you care to dance with me Miss? This tune is rather catchy."

"Sure, why not. It would be my pleasure."

"I assure you the pleasure is all mine."

 _ **~I don't know if you were looking at me or not**_

 _ **You probably smile like that all the time**_

 _ **And I don't mean to bother you but**_

 _ **I couldn't just walk by**_

 _ **And not say hi~**_

"Well, I just couldn't…"

"Couldn't what?"

"Not say hi… You just look so peaceful sleeping there."

 _ **~And I know your name**_

 _ **Cuz everybody in here knows your name**_

 _ **And you're not looking for anything right now**_

 _ **So I don't wanna come on strong**_

 _ **But don't get me wrong**_

 _ **Your eyes are so intimidating**_

 _ **My heart is pounding but**_

 _ **It's just a conversation**_

 _ **No girl I'm not gunna waste it**_

 _ **You don't know me**_

 _ **I don't know you but I want to~**_

"This is truly the first time I've ever felt this way. I don't mean to be too forward, but I feel as I've known you for a long time. Feels like my heart is going to come out my bloody chest!"

 _ **~I don't wanna steal your freedom**_

 _ **I don't wanna change your mind**_

 _ **I don't have to make you love me**_

 _ **I just want to take your time~**_

 _ **~I don't wanna wreck your Friday**_

 _ **I ain't gunna waste my lies**_

 _ **I don't have to take your heart**_

 _ **I just wanna take your time~**_

 _ **~And I know it starts with hello**_

 _ **And the next thing you know you're trying to be nice**_

 _ **And some guys getting too close**_

 _ **Tryin to pick you up**_

 _ **Trying to get you drunk**_

 _ **And I'm sure one of your friends is about to come over here**_

 _ **Cuz she's supposed to save you from random guys that talks too much**_

 _ **and wanna stay too long**_

 _ **It's the same old song and dance but I think you know it well**_

 _ **You coulda rolled your eyes**_

 _ **Told me to go to hell**_

 _ **Coulda walked away**_

 _ **But your still here**_

 _ **And I'm still here**_

 _ **Come on let's see where it goes~**_

"All I would like to do is get to know you better; you know take your time." **He winks** "Seeing as you haven't run off from my advances I hope we could continue having a good night. Let's see where the music takes us."

 _ **~I don't wanna steal your freedom**_

 _ **I don't wanna change your mind**_

 _ **I don't have to make you love me**_

 _ **I just wanna take your time~**_

 _ **~I don't have to meet your mother**_

 _ **We don't have to cross that line**_

 _ **I don't wanna steal your covers**_

 _ **I just wanna take your time~**_

 _ **~I don't wanna go home with you**_

 _ **I just wanna be alone with you**_

 _ **I don't wanna steal your freedom**_

 _ **I don't wanna change your mind**_

 _ **I don't have to make you love me**_

 _ **I just wanna take your time~**_

 _ **~I don't wanna blow your phone up**_

 _ **I just wanna blow your mind**_

 _ **I don't have to take your heart**_

 _ **I just wanna take your time~**_

 _ **~No, I ain't gotta call you baby**_

 _ **And I ain't gotta call you mine**_

 _ **I don't have to take your heart**_

 _ **I just wanna take your time~**_

 **Dipping Rachel** , "So what do you say to me taking your time... and a ...kiss?" **He kisses her**

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Hmmm your lips taste like Sangria, did you have a little to drink my dear? Can we see each other again, tomorrow perhaps?"

' _Whoa I'm in heaven!'_ "Mmm… yes... Tomorrow is fine, if you're not too busy that is. I'll just have to let my friends know I'll be busy." **She smiles**

"Brilliant! Rachel my darling, you have made me a very happy man. Mind if I take you to your abode? It has gotten fairly late, and a lady such as you shouldn't be walking alone." **States Nile**

"You're right it is kinda late, I should have been back hours ago. Thanks for such a wonderful evening, I really appreciate it." **Replies Rachel**

 **They continue to walk through the park, heading back to the condo on the beach.**

' _Wow, this guy is completely out of my league. I can't believe what an awesome night it's been. I hope he is just as charming as he was tonight. Who is this mystery man?'_

* * *

 **~Author's Notes: Any guesses on the mystery man?**


	4. Games and Gossip

**Disclaimer: I dont own KND sadly... *sigh**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Games and Gossip**

 _ **Back at the condo other things were unfolding. The gang was in full motion and active yet again. The house was full of people and the party raging once more. Hoagie offered his expertise on the grill and of course the guys seem to join him just to spread the latest gossip just as the girls do, and share a cool can of bud light. Life was good for our young companions.**_

"Hey guys, you sure you're okay with helping me with this crazy plan? I know it is months from now, but I want it to be perfect. I just don't want to screw up you know, she deserves the best. I have to give the best for my lovely lady." **Stated Hoagie**

"Oh come off it you love struck fool; we all know how you feel about Abby you bastard. Chill on your lovey-dovey stuff, we are men and we can't be a bunch of saps. Hell I'm with Kuki and you don't see me spouting the nonsense that you are." **Stated Wally**

"Eh Wally's right Hoags, let's have some fun men style, the girls have been corrupting the manly flow of things… not that I'm complaining or anything, but I miss my big bro, when he's not hopped up full of flowers and what-not."

"Tommy's right lets be men," **stated the ever so silent Lee**

"So what do you guys suggest we do tonight? Most people here will be drunk in about an hour or so. Unless we join them only other thing I can think about is the girls." **Hoagie mentioned**

"Ooh, ohh how about we play Truth or Dare? Or if you're really daring there is Never Have I Ever…" **Suggested Tommy**

"Or we can play a real man's game like Kings Cup, Beer Pong, or Russian roulette." **Offered Wally**

"Flip Cup isn't bad or some Spades, there's enough for partners." **Said Lee**

"Well gentlemen it seems we have a slight problem. Nobody knows what we should do for our man's night. Hmm, how about we do this, lets combine Beer Pong and Truth or Dare, what do you say fellas? It could be fun." **Hoagie suggested**

"Eh why not, we aint got nothin better to do, come on lets set up mates."

 _ **Grabbing the beer and cups, the guys moved to the basement and set up on a table to start their game. There was music blasting in the background and a cooler full of beer, what could make this night even better?**_

"Hey, so how do we play this oh brother of mine? You didn't exactly lay out the ground rules for us." **Berated Tommy**

"Well I figured we'd wing it, make it up as we go along." **Shrugged Hoagie** "How about this whoever misses has to do a truth and if you make it you get to dare one of the guys on the other team. Rest of the game will be similar rules to Beer Pong, sound okay to everyone?"

 _ **Everyone agreed to try the game and tweak if need be. The game began with Wally and Hoagie on one team, Tommy and Lee on the other. Wally was the first to go.**_

"Alrighty mate time to lose to the champion, watch this" _**He**_ _**tries to shoot it behind his back and misses**_ "Aww crud."

"Looks like first truth goes to you Walls" **said Hoagie** "Alright one of y'all gets to ask him something."

"Hmm, let's see… When was the first time you kissed Kuki?" **Tommy asked**

"Why you little…"

"Ha, ha, its apart of the game Wally, answer the question." **Laughed Hoagie**

"Alright, technically the first time was during the whole ageified fiasco with Grandfather… although I consider our first when we turned thirteen on our second date to the city fair." **He blushed**

"Haha, I remember that, that almost scared me for life." **Hoagie shuddered**

"Alright alright, enough about me it's your turn Hoags."

"Cool, watch a real master at work. It's all in the wrist fellas." _**He shoots and gets the far left corner**_ "Boo-yah! Told ya guys it's all in the wrist."

"Guess you get to dare someone mate, whose it gonna be?"

"Hmm well let's see…" _**He eyes the guys across the room**_ "Tommy, I dare you to say corn after everything you say for the rest of the game."

"What! What a lame dare hoagie… Corn..." **Tommy exclaims**

"Ha, well it's funny to me." **Hoagie smirks**

"Finally it's my turn, come on… sink one for daddy…corn." _**Shoots and misses**_ "Drat oh well…corn."

"Alright mate, what is your most embarrassing moment?"

"Ugh… I guess it would have to be when Father turned everyone into animals and I made the mistake of changing into my actual birthday suit….corn…" **Confessed Tommy**

 _ **The guys burst into laughter.**_

"Aww come on guys I was 7, how was I suppose to know what y'all meant…corn?"

 _ **Lee does a trick shot and gets the top cup.**_

"Crud that's a double..." **Whined Wally**

"I dare you guys to act like dogs and go lick your girlfriend's faces." **Murmured Lee**

"Sweet, that's a nice one dude!" _**They high five**_

"Man that's just wrong, couldn't we do something like streak or chug a beer?" A **sked Hoagie**

"Nope, a dare is a dare bro, hop to it." **Tommy laughed**

* * *

 _ **The guys commence on to doing their task. Meanwhile the girls were out on the patio doing their own thing.**_

"What are the guys up to tonight?" **Wondered Sonya**

"Abby don't know probably something stupid. When they get together nothing good comes out of it."

"Anyone knows where Rachel is, I haven't seen her since this afternoon." **Pouted Kuki**

"Who knows she's probably down at the beach or went to the library or somethin. All Abby knows is the girl need to chillax a little and enjoy herself."

"What's the plan for the night ladies? We have the whole night away from the men, might as well do something." **Chimed Kuki**

"Hmm, how about we play a game?" **Sonya stated**

"Like what?" A **sked Kuki**

"Oh I don't know, there is Spades, Never Have I Ever... maybe Strip Poker…"

"Girl, you got a lil wild side dontcha?" **Laughed Abby** "Abby don't mind but maybe we should see if Lizzie wants to join, just to have a forth."

 _ **The girls end up playing Spades when Lizzie decided to join. The teams consisted of Kuki and Abby as a pair, Lizzie and Sonya as the other**_.

"Boom, another hand goes to us baby, we on a roll tonight Kuks. Member losers take a shot." **Whooped Abby**

"Whatever…" **Grumbled Lizzie**

"What do you want this time Fireball or…?"

"Woof, woof." _**The**_ _**girls hear some barking in the distance**_ "Do you have a dog Lizzie?" **Asked Sonya**

"No, no I don't…"

"Well that weird Abby definitely hears…"

 _ **Hoagie comes outside on all fours and pounces on Abby. He licks her face and gives her a kiss on the lips. Wally does the same and gives Kuki a peck on the cheek. They dash away before anyone could question them. The other girls giggle.**_

"Uh… that was weird, Abby don't know what to say. I told ya, they were doing somethin stupid."

"Haha, yeah I bet their playing truth or dare. They can never stay out of trouble." **Accused Kuki**

"We should check on them later to make sure they are alright." **Sonya worried**

"Honey, if I know them they'll be fine. I doubt the dares will be worse than that. Knowing Hoagie he can't come up with something daring to save his life." **Abby concluded**

"Besides it will be fun to see what they come up with." **Kuki enthused**

 _ **The girls continued their game and gossiped about the guys. Coming back down the stairs, the guys were laughing.**_

"Eh crikey did you see the look on those sheila's faces?"

"I know I thought Abby was going to hit me with her hat, ha-ha. Oh that was a good one; I have to give it to ya Lee."

 _ **Wally and Lee fist bumped.**_

"Well let's continue guys I'm nowhere near the level of intoxication that I want to be. Wally back to you." **Tommy complained**

 _ **This went on for a few rounds going back and forth between the four. Hoagie and Wally were winning most of the game. Soon the game dwindled into Truth and Dare; mostly the guys were just asking each other some questions.**_

"Alright Hoagie, when did you get to 3rd base with Abby? I know she isn't the type to give it up so easily." **Tommy questioned**

"Easy bro, that's my girl you're talking about, but I'd have to say after prom junior year. Never went all the way until 1st year of college."

"Took ya long enough mate."

"Hey, it wasn't from lack of trying, with everything that happened with Cree, she was a bit reluctant. What about you Wally? I know you take forever to do anything." **He laughed**

"Actually freshman year of high school, her idea not mine… I thought if I asked she'd kill me. You know how crazy she can get some times." **Wally shuddered.**

"What about you guys, or are y'all still in the little boys club?" **Hoagie bellowed**

 _ **Lee was passed out so Tommy answered**_

"Yeah I guess you can say that. I haven't kept a girlfriend long enough to get that far."

"It's cool lil bro I was only joking around. We should go see what the girls are doing."

"Maybe your right; Dag nabit, I still can't believe your first kiss was to Muffy Jenkins. I bet Abby was upset."

"She was cool with it, I think… Maybe a bit disappointed but she was just happy to have her first kiss with me. I was lucky to even get that kiss from Muffy, probably was on a dare." **Hoagie confessed**

 _ **The trio headed upstairs looking for their female companions. Outside on the patio the girls where conversing**_.

"Honey when he told me Muffy gave him his first kiss, Abby was beyond heated. I wanted to hit him a thousand times with my hat! But Abby didn't let that bother her; she let it go and moved on."

"I know Wally never had the guts to kiss anyone, though I know others tried. Did you know Fanny had a crush on him?"

"Girl, Nigel and I knew that for a long time, how didn't you?"

"Well for one she ALWAYS hated boys; I thought she hated our sector's boys the most though." **Kuki mentioned**

"I for one always believe that Muffy Jenkins was little hussy, she was way too friendly with the guys." **Huffed Lizzie**

"Come on guys were all adults not, let's not let the past upset us." **Pleaded Sonya**

 _ **The girls gave her a glare…**_

"Besides Hoags was always crushin on Abby's sister. I don't think he has ever liked anyone else, well except Numbuh 10. I believe all the guys thought that girl was cute." **Abby informed**

"Oh remember that time you thought Hoagie had a girlfriend?" **Gushed Kuki**

"Girl, what you talkin bout?"

"OH COME ON silly, when he went through everything to find Numbuh 78."

"Oh… that… hehe Abby didn't think that at all." **She laughed nervously**

"Uh huh right, you looked like you were going to tear Hoagie to shreds." **Accused Kuki**

"Alright, alright, maybe Abby was a little jealous, but it turned out to be nothin."

"Who is Numbuh 78?" **Question Lizzie and Sonya**

"Hmm, Numbuh 78 was Hoagie's _'supposed'_ love interest… though it turned out to be a Yipper card instead, hehe." **Kuki giggled.**

 **Abby rolled her eyes** "Child, we had a mission to go find Number 78 and Hoagie, the fool, was all riled up about that darn thing. We thought it was actually the operative Numbuh 78. What was a girl suppose to think, when her babe is worried about another _'girl'_?"

"Awww I didn't know you felt that way baby. I wouldn't have gone on the mission to save _'her'_ if you just let me know how you felt." **Hoagie winked wrapping his arms around Abby**

"Shut up fool." **She turns away**

"Crud did I miss something again?" **Wally asked**

"No, sweetie just reminiscing." **Kuki sighed dreamily**

 _ **The gang began to chat among their selves until, Sonya interrupted with a question.**_

"Hey who is that with Rachel?"

"Honey what are you talkin bout?"

"Over there near the _'Duchess'_ , she is talking to someone." **Sonya pointed out**

 _ **The gang peeked out the side of the condo, trying not to be seen. They caught of glimpse of the couple kissing.**_

"Whoo looks like Rachel found a bloke, right on!" **Cheered Wally**

"Wonder if it is anyone we know?" **Asked Tommy**

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow." **Kuki states**

 _ **The gang retreated except Abby and Hoagie. Abby was still staring at the two.**_

' _Hmm he reminds me of someone… Abby can't be sure who though.'_

"Hoags, Abby's not crazy buy that boy looks kinda fimilar. What do you think baby?"

"Hmm I don't know Abs, I can't really tell… if anything he does give off a certain vibe, but I can't place it." **Hoagie shrugs**

"Ahh don't worry about it sugah, I know Rachel will tell us all about her boo soon. Let's go back to the others."

' _I think Abby's right, but I really can't put my finger on it… oh well.'_ "I'm coming my darling."

* * *

 **~Author Notes: The mystery continues, sorry for the short chapter.**


	5. Date Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Knd but I like to write about them**

* * *

 **Chapter: 5 Date Night**

 _~'Wait… please wait don't go!'_ _ **The guy keeps walking.**_ _'Wait we need you please don't go, we need you!'_ _ **Running toward him, she can't seem to reach him.**_ _'Abby needs you; she can't do it alone…'_ _ **He turns around…**_ _'Nigel… Numbuh 1!'_ _ **He fades…~**_

 _ **Abby awakens with a start, breathing heard in a cold sweat. Looking around she spots Hoagie sleeping.**_

' _Whoo, it was just a dream. Nigel you fool… how could you go? We miss you…'_

 _ **Abby looks at her watch, 06:00 in the morning.**_

' _Ugh its way too early for this, but guess Abby gone get up and shower.'_

 **Hoagie turns over.** _'Hmm she had that dream again… it's been years since she had it, hopefully she isn't stressing too much. Guess I'll let her be, she didn't wake me this time, must not have been too bad this time.'_ **He rolls over and goes back to sleep**

' _Abby had the crazy dream again, can't believe it. Abby thought she got over that. Guess a girl neva really gets over losing a friend._ _ **She sighs,**_ _'Must be all the partyin…must be getting to Abby.'_

 _ **Stepping out of the shower and putting a towel around her, she comes and sits in a chair facing the window.**_

' _Nigel, where are you? Please come back. Neva though Abby would miss ya like dis.'_

 _ **Hoagie slips up behind her putting his arms around her and kisses her forehead.**_

"Is everything alright my love? It happened again didn't it?"

 **Sighing she answers,** "Yes sugah it did… you don't think Abby thinkin too much do ya? Abby knows it's been awhile, but it still gets to Abby ya know?"

"It is okay Sweet pea, I know you miss him we all do. I know you and Wally took it the hardest when he left. He'll be back; we know this, just wait you'll see." **He kisses her and holds her close**

"Thanks Hoags, what would Abby do without ya baby?"

 **He laughs,** "Haha, well for one… freeze." _**He looks at her covering her with her towel**_. "If I wasn't you'd probably have gone crazy." **He winks**

 **Abby laughs** "Well aint that the truth, Abby needs someone to take the edge off." **She kisses him and gives him a hug.**

 _ **Abby got dressed as Hoagie laid back in the bed. Down the stairs, she went to get breakfast. To her surprise, she isn't alone.**_

"Hey Abigail, didn't think anyone was up this early, coffee?"

"Thanks honey, two sugahs, that'll wake Abby right up. Why are you up so early girl, didn't you get in late?"

"Oh…uh I couldn't really sleep, just thinking you know…how about yourself?"

"Oh Abby couldn't sleep, so she just decided to make it an early one. So what's keepin you up girl? You know you can tell Abby."

 **Rachel sighs,** "Well, I met this guy last night…"

' _Oh here it goes.'_ **Abby smiles**

"He was so… so… charming, magnificent…brilliant. I've never met a man such him, and what a perfect gentleman he is… he just so… wow…"

 **Abby Chuckles** "Hello, hey… earth to Rachel… mmm mmm mmm, girl you got it bad. How much time did you spend with Mista Perfect? Cuz he got yo mind gone."

 **Dreamily she replies** "Just half the day, we met sometime in the afternoon at the park. He was like an angel that just appeared from the heavens."

' _Well this is a first, Abby aint neva seen Rachel go off the deep end like this. She must really like the guy…Kinda reminds me of Hoags.'_ **Abby smiles**

"Okay Miss Sappy, so when are ya gone see him again? I know he didn't just leave without takin ya on a date. So tell ol Abby about Mista Perfect."

"Oooh Abigail, his name is Nile; he's around 5'9 and has such cute dimples. He has a British accent and he use to live around here when he was a boy. He has so much spirit, pride, spunk and fire in his eyes that's so full of passion. He speaks of a man of knowledge and that of a natural born leader. Gosh and his smile…"

"Alright, alright… Honey Abby gets it, the boy is God's gift to earth. Please calm down girl and breath." **She laughs** "So Abby takes it you are going to go see him again. Tonight Abby's guessin?"

"Yeah, he wants to see me again, he doesn't want to rush, but it feels like we've known each other our whole lives… Geez Abby what if I mess this up? I've never met someone like him, he just… he gets me you know? It's like I've found someone who could potentially be my other half, I just don't want to screw it up."

"Calm down baby, if he's as cool as you say he is, I doubt you can mess it up girl. Just be yo self, he will like anythin you do, trust meh. Abby is usually right, besides you're a great girl, who wouldn't like ya?"

"Are you sure Abby? Thanks! I needed that, you're a great friend you know that? Guess I'll go get some sleep so I don't look like a zombie this afternoon." _**Rachel gave her a hug and headed upstairs to her room.**_

' _Aww, Abby is happy for Rachel, she needs something good in her life. Someone who will treat her right, Abby's glad. This Nile person seems interesting fo sho, nobody aint that perfect. Enough thinkin Abby needs some mo coffee and some breakfast.'_

 _ **Abby got her day started and enjoyed her breakfast, making sure to prepare some for the rest of her friends. The gang started to trickle down to the kitchen to start the day with coffee or tea and some food.**_

 _ **Hoagie wraps his arms around Abby while she does the dishes.**_ "So where's Rach, my pet? It's not like her to miss breakfast." **Noted Hoagie**

 _ **She turns around and holds him.**_ "Ah that girl had to get some mo shut eye; she's been up all night poor child. Got to get ready fo her date with _'Nile'_." **Abby informed.**

"Who the heck is this Nile bloke? Is that the same guy we saw last nite?" **Wally questioned**

 _ **Kuki throws her arms around Wally.**_ "Ooh how sweet! Wally lets go out tonight toooo! It'll be fun!" **Kuki gushed**

"Crikey don't get your knickers in a knot; we'll go wherever ya want…geez." **He sighed**

 **Hoagie laughed,** "How about you my Chocolate Drop, are you up for a night on the town? We could double, or have a romantic evening all alone." **Hoagie says suavely**

"Eh, Abby's down, some one on one time would be nice baby. Got anythin planned fo Abby?"

"Just you wait and see, The Hoagster always delivers" **He winks**

"Dude stop, you're gonna make me hurl." **Tommy gags**

"He's right mate, enough of the sweet stuff." **Wally agreed**

"I think it's romantic!" **Cooed Kuki**

"Haha, Abby just thinks it's cheesy… but Abby likes cheesy." **She smiles**

 _ **The morning rolled onto the evening, the couples were getting ready for their dates respectively. The girls were all in Rachel's room prepping and the guys with Hoagie.**_

 **Rachel groaned,** "UGGGH ladies do you really think this is a good idea? I mean I've only known him for what… half a day? You don't think there could be something wrong with him do you? What if he's a stalker or a hippie…? _'Gasp'_ or…or… a Liberal! Oh girls I'm doomed and I haven't even gone on this date yet!" **Cried Rachel**

 _ **Kuki and Abby rolled their eyes and tried to be the voices of reason.**_

 **Abby questioned,** "Child what are you stressin fo? Isn't it all bout gettin to know a person?"

"Abby's right Rach, you have to get to know him before you start judging a person. That half the fun! It's like a mystery, oh or a puzzle that you have to solve! You will be fine, just have fun and even if he is a Liberal if you really like him you can look past that tiny detail." **Enthused Kuki as she continued to apply her makeup.**

"Sides everyone deserves a chance, you neva know until you try. Hehe look at Hoagie, if he didn't that boy probably still be single now. Not saying Abby wouldn't have given him a chance, but Abby wouldn't of known how the boy felt if he aint tell a girl." **Admitted Abby curling her hair**

 **Rachel sighs** "You're right I'm being too anal about the _'what ifs'_. I should just enjoy the night, I'm sure I can do that without much of a problem. Besides I just really hope he likes who I am, I mean I obsess about little things, I have to be in control sometimes… I…I…"

"Rachel! Chill, you got this. Aint nothin hard about a first date, just relax and be yourself. Just listen to Abby; I have a good feelin bout this." **Abby stated**

 **Standing up and looking into the mirror, "** Well how do I look?" **Asked Rachel as she turned around.**

"Smoken baby, not too bad. If Abby didn't know it, Abby'd think you were famous. What'd you think Kuks?" **Abby turned to her**

"Awww you're so cute! I wish I could see his face, he probably stare at you all night!" **Gushed Kuki**

 _ **Rachel happened to be in a long orange V-cut dress with a teal shawl and a modest moon shaped necklace. Teal rhinestone studded heels, purple dangling earrings and her hair down. As for Abby, she wore a blue blouse with ruffled cut sleeves and black jeans. Abby's hair was down with curls, her hoop earrings and gold ringlet bracelets. Kuki wore a simple green halter top and black Capri's with her hair in a messy bun. The girls were all ready for their eventful evenings. With the guys, things where much simpler…**_

 **Hoagie asked** "So what you planning for tonight Wally?"

"Oh uh, just kinda gonna wing it ya know hehe." **Wally laughed nervously** _'Well I can't really let him know what I have planned; he might think I've gone soft.'_ **Wally thought**

"Seriously dude? Well, I'm going all out for Abby, think we might stay here and I'll cook a little something. I haven't done something like that in a while. You know a candlelit dinner just the two of us… it's gonna be smooth…."

"Eh, keep all your romantic crud to yourself, alright; I'll do just fine on my date tonight. I'm sure Kuki will enjoy it, no matter what I do." **Wally** **stated with confidence**

"Well as long as the house is empty, do what you want. By the way where did Tommy go?"

"That guy went out with Lee and Sonya, guess they didn't want to stick around since we won't be 'ere tonight and whatnot. Don't blame the buggers though." **Wally informed**

"Yeah I guess you're right, hope they don't get into trouble though. My mom will kill me if something happens to him." **Hoagie shuddered**

"You worry too much lad, I've never had to worry 'bout Joey; the kid can handle his own. He's a Beetles man and Beetles know how to handle themselves. Look at me I turned out just fine." **Wally boasted**

"Haha right… you turned out okay, but Tommy is known to get into quite a bit of mischief when he isn't supervised. But, enough about little brothers our lovely ladies are waiting on us. Are you sure this looks okay? I don't want to be too overdressed." **Hoagie questioned**

"Nah mate you look alright now let's go. I want to get this over with."

 _ **Hoagie was wearing a light blue button down long sleeve shirt with a white tank top and some grey shorts. Wally had on an Orange and white tank top and black cargo shorts with some flip-flops.**_

* * *

 _ **Wally took Hoagie's car 'The Duchess' on his night out with Kuki. Wally had something special planned for his girl, though he didn't want to look like a sap in front of his best friend**_ _._

' _That cruddy bloke trying to make a fool of me, I'll show him. This is going to be the best date ever; no man can date better than, good ol' Wallabee Beetles. Just you wait this date will be one to remember!'_ **Wally ranted**

 _ **They were driving down the road**_ _'Hmm Wally seems to be really deep in though. I hope I didn't upset him by making him go out tonight. I'll just have to make it up to him later'_ **Kuki thought while smiling mischievously**

 _ **Wally pulled into a open field, cars were parked everywhere.**_

"Wally, what are we doing here? This place is full of people, how can we have fun with all these people here?" **Kuki whined**

"Aww shush, it will be fine just look." **A bright flash flickered in front of them. A movie started to play.** "See I know what I'm doing Kuks, I've got it all figured out." **He smirks**

"Oh Wally you're the best, I've never been to a drive-in movie before! Oh, I hope it something romantic!"

 **Wally rolled his eyes and laughed** _'See I know my girl, anything that's girly and she's all over it; really do hope it's a good movie. I don't want to be bored to death by something like rainbow monkeys…. Ugggh'_ **He shudders** _'Last time I couldn't get out of that, she had a death grip on me.'_ **Wally reminisced**

 _ **The movie started playing and the intro to Grease started up. Kuki snuggled up to her boyfriend, bouncing with joy as the movie started. Meanwhile Rachel waited patiently for Nile to pick her up. Already panicking for the third time that day, she was pacing back and forth on the patio.**_

' _Oh what do I do? He's almost here… is my hair okay, my makeup? Hope I'm not to dressed up… ugh, why is this so hard! Hmm maybe ill cancel, he won't take it too bad will he?'_ _ **She pulls out her phone**_

"Am I late or where you about to call and cancel?" **A deep voice startles Rachel**

"Eeep, oh it's just you he he, no I was just checking the time. No, you're right on time, early actually." **Rachel laughs nervously.**

"Well I couldn't let a beautiful lady such as you, wait all night, now could I?" **He inquired**

"You don't look half bad yourself; I must say you clean up well." **Rachel complemented**

 _ **Nile had a half-sleeved red V-neck shirt with a black vest. He wore kaki short pants just past his knees and a pair of black loafers and his duckbill golfer's hat.**_

"I do try, to look spiffy every once in a while. You should see me when I go to meetings, you'd be stunned" **He quirked**

"I'd say I hope I get the chance, sound like it would be quiet the evening." **Rachel quipped her anxiousness fading**

"Indeed it would be, are you ready for a good time tonight as well? I know this nice little place we can get away to."

"I'm not too over dressed am I?" **Rachel worried**

"No, you're just dashing, I wouldn't change a thing." **He winked** "Your carriage awaits m'lady" _**Nile opens the passenger door of his car and bows slightly.**_

 **Rachel laughs** , "Wow, very much the gentleman I see."

 **Nile slides into the driver's seat,** "Anything to make you comfortable, you seem a bit nervous. They often say humor is the best medicine." **He smirks**

' _Gosh I don't know how much of his charm I can take. He just so sweet, seems to understand what I'm thinking.'_

"Of course, I try to be. What is a man if he doesn't know how to treat a lady? Off to dinner and then the real treat is after. Hope you're up for a little adventure." **He smirks**

 _ **Nile and Rachel go off to have a wonderful dinner and Hoagie is pulling out all the stops for his candlelight dinner for Abigail.**_

"Mmm mmm mmm, something smells good baby! You throwin down in here sugah? Abby can't wait to taste it."

 **Hoagie chuckles** "Yeah I'm making something a little special, go out back and I'll be out in a few. I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

' _Man oh man, this boy done went all out. Abby likes what he's done with the place'_

 _ **The patio had been cleared of the lawn chairs and table. In its place on the floor was a blanket covered in rose petals with bottle of wine, two candles and placeholders set for two to dine. The patio lights were off, with only illumination from the moon and the candles to light the place.**_

' _Wow when did he do all this? Abby is pretty sure Wally didn't help, def not his forte.'_ **She chuckled.**

 _ **Hoagie walks out with a few dishes, placing them down on the blanket.**_

"Bon appetite Mi Amor... Here we have Chicken wrapped in Prosciutto, Alfredo Fettuccine andCaesar Salad with a side of breadsticks. I hope the entree is to your liking, I definitely think it tastes great!"

"Dang Hoags, what made you do all dis, Abby doesn't deserve dis special treatment."

"Aww, come on Abs you know you do; besides I haven't done anything like this since we started college. I figured since everyone was going out, we could stay here and relax, just you and I. What could be better than this?" **Hoagie queries**

"Sugah you are too sweet to Abby, I don't know what Abby would do without ya baby."

 **He pours them each a glass of wine** , "You know I've been thinking of that as well" **He picks up her hand** "You know without you in my life, I don't know where I'll be Abs. If it wasn't for you I don't think high school would have been easy for me. I know I'm not like most guys; I've always been the weird one, for you sticking by me was the best thing I could have asked for. You have always been my constant. So yes, Abigail, you deserve everything I can offer you, if I could, I'd give you the moon." **He kisses her hand**

"Aww, Boobear, Abby is and always will be here, Abby done said this countless times." **She rubs his cheek and gives him a kiss** "Now stop being so sappy and lets enjoy our meal before Abby starves to death." **She smiles.**

 _ **Hoagie smiles, not too often does Abby call him by his pet name and he knows she is being sincere. He enjoys hearing it every time she says it.**_ _**He knows Abby hides behind her cool façade.**_

"You got it my love, let date night began!" **He grins from ear to ear.**

 _ **Abby shakes her head and begins to eat.**_

* * *

 _ **Wally is seemingly enjoying the movie, he loves the whole biker gang feel, but he could do without all the singing. Though he sits through it because he knows Kuki absolutely loves it. Having ordered a couple chilidogs, milkshakes, and chili fries, they sat and enjoyed the movie, which was nearing its end. Kuki absentmindedly began playing with her necklace, on her necklace held a small ring.**_

' _Hmm I can't believe it's been that long since Wally gave me this. We promised to be together forever, high school seems so long ago. This promise ring means so much to me, can't believe Wally even had to courage to give it to me.'_ **She giggles**

 **Wally looks down at her** "What's so funny Kuks?"

"Hmm oh nothing, I'm just daydreaming."

"Bout wat?" **Wally wondered**

 **Showing him her ring** "This, do you remember when you gave it to me?"

"Ugh how can I forget, I wanted to kill that guy…"

 **She rolls her eyes,** "He didn't mean any harm Wally, you know that."

"Right and I am a monkey's uncle, Ace has always been up to no good and he knew we were together. The bully was still hitting on ya. If you woulda let me I woulda shown him wat for." **Wally grumbled**

 **She giggled,** "The important thing is you were there to help me and you gave me this wonderful gift. I've never let it out my sight and never will. It's how I know you were serious about us."

"Aww Kuks, I've always been serious about us, I just have a hard time showing it. When I gave you this, it meant everything; I'm never letting ya out of my arms babe."

"Ohh, you're so cute when you act tough!" **Gushed Kuki**

 _ **Wally rolled his eyes but smiled. They finished their movie and food and started to head back to the condo. Rachel and Nile's evening was just getting warmed up. Having had a nice dinner Nile drove up toward the cliffs.**_

"Here we are; I told you it wasn't too far from the beach. Do you like it?"

 _ **Parking the care, they got out and were standing on a cliff overseeing the sea with moonlight beaming down.**_

"Wow, Nile it's so beautiful, I haven't seen something like this in a long time. How'd you know about this spot?"

"I use to come around here with my father when he'd want to go fishing. I've always hated it as kid, but now I cherish those times more than anything."

"Yeah, it's amazing the things you thought were the worse ideas ever turn out to be the things you miss the most. I'm really glad you showed me this, it's like a small piece of your world."

"Like I mentioned earlier Rachel, I'm trying to reconnect to those who I've lost touch with so long ago. Any memory for me is a goldmine, my childhood was precious and my friends are priceless. To find them again would mean the world to me. Until then I will enjoy the time I have here and make up for lost time."

 **Rachel places a hand on his shoulder,** "If there is anything I can do to help Nile, just let me know, I'm willing to help in any way I can. I'm just glad you are comfortable enough to tell me these things. You've been so wonderful tonight, the dinner, your chivalry and now your precious spot. I wish there was something I could share with you."

"Oh, but Rachel you have. Just your presence has been enough to make me feel whole again. I do say it feels like I've known you for a lot longer than 2 days."

 _ **The two sit and throw rocks into the sea.**_

"What if we do, maybe I was one of your childhood friends, wouldn't that be a surprise."

 **Nile chuckles** "Well then, I would have been a fool to forget a tip-top person such as you. Even in my many travels you don't seem like someone I could forget."

"You say that, but there is this boy that I knew, but he went away. I've never forgotten him, but I doubt if he will even remember me. We weren't as close, but we were still friends. Held many of the same ideas and always seemed to know what each other were thinking. Since I've met you that feeling has somehow returned; you are like the friend I lost."

"If he is gone…then I shall be. I'll fill that void if you let me…" **He leans in and kisses her**

' _Oh lord I think I might faint…'_

* * *

 **~Author Notes: Hope you are enjoying it so far :)**


	6. Endings Bring New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do knot own the Knd  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Endings bring new Beginnings**

 _ **After an eventful night of one on one time with their respective significant others, a few days passed and today dawned the last day of their spring break. The group decided to take their leave and say their goodbyes.**_

 **Abby coos,** "Girl it's been sooo good seeing you again, you have a safe trip baby. Call Abby and let her know you made it safely."

 **Kuki gushes** "Aww me too! I can't wait to see you guys again at your graduation. I'll be fine; Wally will be with me, I'm sure he won't let anything happen."

 **Hoagie chimes,** "You sure you guys don't want a ride to the airport? I still have room in my car."

"Nah mate, we got it from 'ere. Lizzie has transportation set up for us. Pretty rad if you ask me. 'Sides I'd like to spend some time with Kuki before we split, ya know."

 **Hoagie laughs** "Yeah, man I got you. You guys spend more time apart then me and Abs. Well tell Lizzie we said later and thanks for having us."

 _ **The guys shake as the girls finish hugging and go their separate ways.**_

 **Rachel questions** "So Hoagie, how are Tommy and his friends getting home? I didn't see them this morning."

"The reason why you haven't seen them is that they got trashed last night, so they are still sleeping it off. Lizzie said she will get them home safely, so I let her handle them. That is one less thing I have to worry about. I love my little bro, but he can be a handful at times." **Hoagie responded**

 _ **Hoagie started the car once everyone was settled, and their trip back began.**_

"Yo Rach, what happened with you and mista perfect? Ya'll hit if off or what sugah?" **Abby asked**

 **Rachel sighs,** "Uh… yeah we hit it off, and we had a wonderful evening. He is the most wonderful person I've met in a long time. Nile is such a charmer too, a perfect gentleman. He worried more about me than anything else that whole night. It was magical…Been talking since then."

 **Abby laughs** "Sounds like we have a winna baby! So ya'll gone keep in touch? You can't let someone like him get away."

"Oh yeah, he put his number and email address in my phone. He says he doesn't mind doing things long distance. I'm not sure if he wants to just be friends or something more, we didn't really discuss the issue."

"Giiirrll, ya'll are way past friends. Abby says ya'll datin, aint no need to discuss it... aint that right Hoags."

 **Hoagie smirks** "Leave it to Abs to decide that someone else is in a relationship. But hey Abby hasn't been wrong, she even knew about Walls and Kuks before they did. I say give it some time and you will see, from the way you go on about this guy, he must be pretty special."

"Eh, I guess, I… I just haven't been with someone for some time now, I just wouldn't know…"

"What does Abby always say? Just chillax, things will work themselves out. No need in stressin Honey. Just go with the flow baby."

' _I hope they're right, I need something good in my life. It's not that Hoagie and Abby aren't good friends… I guess… I want someone just for me. I don't want to always be the third wheel. This also may be a way for me to forget about Nigel… I… I don't think I can wait for him forever…'_ _ **She sighs**_

 _ **Hoagie continues to drive as the girls chatter in the backseat.**_

…

"Ugggh Kuks, do you really have to leave so soon? Seems like you've been gone foreva'…" **Wally whines**

 **She giggles,** "Oh Wally, I won't be gone that long this time. The semesters almost out and we will be together again before you know it silly! What are a couple more months? Then we can see each other all we want Wally-bear!" **She hugs him**

"Crud I hate it when you're right you know that. I… I… I just don't want to let you out of my sight again. Sometimes I'm 'fraid I might neva see ya again, that ya might find a better bloke." **Wally admitted**

"Wallabee Beetles…! Now you know that will never happen. I love you sweetie, no one else! Nobody could replace my little Wally"

"Crikey woman, I'm not little… ugh, I know you do Kuks, it's just sometimes I just wonder… I mean I'm not the brightest guy and I don't show my feelins all the time. I just want to give ya the best ya know."

"Of course I do silly; I like you just the way you are. Don't worry okay, everything will be fine and I'll be back before you know it."

"I know, just take care of yourself, will ya. I don't want to come have ta beat someone up for messin' with my girl. Have a safe trip my Kuki-Monster" **He gives her a kiss**

"See you soon Wally." **She waves**

 _ **They both depart to their designated terminals.**_

' _Crud… I hate when she leaves. I feel like I lost a part of myself… I can't wait for graduation; I can properly make the sheila mine.'_ **Pulling a ring out his pocket** _'Wat was that sayin,' "One small step for man and a giant leap for mankind" or something or other. Ha, and I thought Hoagie was crazy…'_ **He shakes his head retuning the ring to its place in his pocket and continues walking.**

… _..._

 _ **After hours of driving the gang made it back to campus. They headed to their dormitories.**_

 **Mysterious figure 1:** I've spotted them, there only three of them, two female, and one male.

 **Mysterious figure 2:** The one we are looking for isn't here…

 **Mysterious figure 1:** Shall we see if our _'friends'_ know where he may be?

 **Mysterious figure 2:** Haha, indeed we shall…

 _ **The Mysterious duo, dressed in black, shadows the gang.**_

' _Hmm, Abby has a strange feelin…'_ **She looks around** _'Yeah… Abby knew it, we're bein' followed'_ **she pulls out her phone**

 **CarmelKisses5:** _Don't be alarmed but, we have two baddies on our tail._

 **FlyBoy2:** _Thanks Abs, I'll keep an eye out._

 **Rach362:** _Seriously… ugh can't we just sleep…_

 _ **They continue walking casually to their dorm. The duo springs on the former Kids Next Door operatives. Hoagie reacts and parries the attack, flipping the figure onto the ground putting him into a head lock. The other slightly misses hitting Rachel, who jumps back just in time. Rachel and Abby surround the figure, dodging blows in turn. Hoagie throws his weight on his opponent to keep him pinned to the ground.**_

"Abby don't know who you are, but you messin with the wrong one baby."

 **Figure 2 responded,** "It is you who is in trouble, Abigail."

 **Rachel shouted** "Who are you and why are you attacking us? What business do you have here?"

 **Hoagie chimed "** Watch your left Rach!"

 _ **Rachel dodges a swift kick to the torso and delivers one of her own. The figure flies back in Abby's direction. Quickly Abby apprehends the masked person.**_

"Geez, what is with these two?" **Rachel asked**

"Beats me Honey, let's see who trying to kill us fo' no good reason."

 _ **They pull off the masks from the hooded duo.**_

 **Hoagie wondered,** "Hmm they look familiar but I can't put a finger on it."

 **Figure 1 shouts,** "Unhand me you fiend, let my sister go or else you'll be sorry.'

 **Figure 2 retorts,** "It is alright brother; they won't get anything out of me! Haha"

 **Rachel rolled her eyes,** "Crap, it's The Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain… should have known, they still suck at fighting."

"Hey!" **They shout in unison.**

 **Sister states, "** Our skills have improved in the years that you have been inactive."

 **Brother confirms,** "Yes, we are a thousand times better than our last encounter."

 **Hoagie grunts,** "Ugh they are still annoying as ever."

"Well, what Abby still wants to know is why you two are attacking us? What have we done to you?"

"Abigail is right, it's been years since there has been any drama involving the KND. So what has gotten you guys in attack mode?" **Question Rachel**

"Haha, your tactics won't work on us." **Stated Brother**

"We are trained by the best to withstand torture and questioning." **Replied Sister**

"Yes, _'They'_ will not forgive us if we blab." **Brother informed.**

"Besides _'He'_ is not here, we must go." **Sister stated**

 **Rachel smirked,** "They…? Who is _'they'_ and who is _'he'_?"

 **Brother exclaimed,** "Arg, we have said too much Sister."

"Smoke bomb!" **she shouted**

 _ **A puff of smoke appeared and TITFBTM disappeared.**_

 **Hoagie coughed "** Well that was a nice surprise, wonder what else is in store for us."

 **Coughing Rachel replied** "It seems they are looking for someone, but whom? Why now of all times did they become after us?"

"Abby don't know but looks like trouble is brewing once again. Man, so much fo' Abby having a peaceful semester. All Abby wanted to do was chillax until graduation."

"Guys meeting, ten minutes in my room, now! Get Fanny and Patton and meet me on the double." **Rachel shouts taking charge.**

 _ **Out of habit Abby and Hoagie snap to attention and salute.**_

 **Hoagie whines,** "Crap why now of all times does this have to happen? I definitely don't want to work with those two again."

"Aww come on sugah, let's just get this over with. I'm pretty sure Rachel has an idea of what's going on. Let's just hope they aren't ripping each other apart or worse…" **Abby shudders**

 _ **As the two left, Rachel was deep in thought.**_

' _I don't know… seriously why now… it's been years; I thought we made peace with the_ _ **'Adults'**_ _. Can I even still call them that? I mean technically I'm an adult now. The_ _ **'Villains'**_ _have been inactive and we have been at peace, so I don't understand... Who are_ _ **'they'**_ _and what do they want from us, or should I say_ _ **'him'**_ _, whoever_ _ **'he'**_ _is. It doesn't add up… unless_ _ **'he'**_ _is a part of us… Hmmm, but who could that be?'_

 _ **Her IM (Instant Messenger) goes off…**_

 **Nile#1:** _Evening Rachel, hope you made it home safely._

 **Rach362:** _Yes, I made it home safely, just ran into a little trouble but I'm fine._

 **Nile#1:** _Well hope everything is alright, get some rest._

 **She smiles** _'He's too cute…'_ **Shaking her head** _'Back to the mission at hand, I have to find out who_ _ **'they'**_ _are after…Time to rally the troops.'_

… _..._

 _ **Hoagie and Abby reach Fanny's dorm room, they knock…**_

 **Hoagie whined,** "Can we please turn around and say they aren't home? Please Abby… pleeeasssee!"

"Hush sugah, we have our orders, now Abby says we stick to 'em. 'Sides I don't think it will be that bad."

 **Hoagie Mumbles,** "She never hated you, so I can see why you don't care." **He crosses his arms and pouts**

 **Abby shakes her head,** "It'll be fine baby, and trust Abby."

 _ **The door swings open…**_

 **Fanny screeches,** "Aye what do you want? It's like almost midnight for crying out loud!"

 **Patton chimes,** "Who is it babe? Tell 'em to go away…"

"Just Abby and 'er dumb boyfriend."

 _ **Hoagie looks at Abby, with an 'I told you so' face.**_

 **Hoagie states,** "Nice to see you too Fanny, but we have urgent business, which involves you two."

"Hoagies right, Rach needs you guys ASAP. So, you coming or wat?"

"Wha… what! Rachel needs me? Patton hurry your butt and get dressed, Rachel needs us!"

 **Patton complains,** "What it can't wait till morning? Ugh fine, give me a few."

"Wa… Wait right her, be back in a jif…"

 **Abby smirks,** "I knew that would get the girl goin', Abby knows how much she likes to please Rachel. Some thangs neva' change baby."

 **Hoagie murmurs,** "Sweetheart, you sure have a way with words, I don't know how you could live with her. She is just so… so… ugh annoying."

"Abby knows baby, she aint no ray of sunshine that's fo sho. Abby's just glad they are willing to come."

 _ **Patton and Fanny arrived within five minutes and the gang walks back to Rachel's place.**_

 **Patton questions,** "So what's going on Hoagie, what's with the late night meeting?"

"Well, Rachel can explain more, but main thing is we were greeted by an old foe tonight. The Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain, decided to give us a little visit. Couldn't say for sure what they were after."

 **Fanny scoffs,** "Pfff…What the heck do those looossers want, they are almost as bad as the Tolinator."

"Honey, we will find out soon enough. Abby thinks Rachel might have an idea."

 _ **Abby opens the door and leads the way to Rachel's room. They knock… Rachel opens the door looking lost in thought.**_

"Hey guys… come in… sit anywhere, its fine."

 **Fanny exclaims,** "Sir… Numbuh 86, reporting for duty… Sir!"

 **Smiling fondly,** "Nice to see you too Fanny, glad your eager to be here. How's it been Patton, keeping an eye on Fanny I see."

"You know it boss, nice seeing ya again. I can't complain it has its ups and downs."

 _ **Fanny elbows Patton in the chest.**_

 **Rachel informs,** "Well as you know, I called this meeting tonight because our enemies may have become active again. Just tonight Hoagie, Abby and I were attacked byTITFBTM. I assume you've already been briefed. With that being said, we assume we know who is attacking us, but we still don't know the why. From the information, they so willingly gave us; they are looking for someone, though we don't know who. Do you guys have any idea?"

 _ **Rachel glances around the room; everyone either shook their heads or looked lost in thought. Pacing back and forth she continues.**_

"My thoughts exactly, if everyone has been living their lives peacefully, I see no reason for the events of tonight. My assumptions are that they are looking for someone who is related to us, maybe a part of the KND. They mentioned a guy so that, eliminates at least 45% of our organization. Abby, do you have tabs on all the past and present members of the KND? Preferably, the past members of our era would be helpful."

"Yeah, Abby has an ol file on her computer somewhere, ill pull it up fo' ya."

 _ **Abby heads to her room to get her laptop.**_

 **Rachel states,** "While she is doing that, we have to find out who is pulling the strings on this operation. Lord knows those two aren't smart or independent enough to pull something like this on their own. Patton, can you type up a list of all of our old enemies, I need that stat."

"Right, I'm on it boss."

 **Rachel asks,** "Hoagie, do we have any of our old equipment? I'm sure we didn't get rid of everything did we?"

 **Hoagie confirms,** "Well… I hate to admit it but… yeah I kept everything, it's in an old storage area, which is not too far from our old sector tree house."

"Alright, ill need you to get on that and start modifying and upgrading to something better and more efficient. I'm not sure how well our old 2x4 tech will hold up in this day and age. Fanny, once Abby finds that list, ill need your help, finding and contacting ex-KND members. If things escalate, we will need as much help as we can get. Understood?"

 **Fanny shouts,** "Roger! I'm on it sir!"

 **Abby cheers,** "Alright baby, Abby found the file you were lookin fo' Rach."

"Great! Now we have to figure out who would be a big enough target for our enemies. Abby how good is your computer?"

"It aint much girl, if anythin we'll have to go to the ol tree house and use the super computer there."

 **Rachel inquiries,** "How far is that from here?"

 **Hoagie informs,** "About an hour, give or take, but we can make it bout 30-40 tops in _'The Duchess'_. I've been making a few unauthorized modifications to her."

"Hoagie you're the man, alright guys looks like we are taking a road trip, let's wrap things up and head out. "

 **Fanny yells,** "Move it people, you heard the lady!"

 **Hoagie groans,** "Man, I could do without the yelling, that's something I definitely didn't miss."

 **Abby sighs,** "Baby, try living with 'er"

 **Patton cries,** "I got you both beat…try dating her."

 _ **Off the gang went to their old headquarters, catching a quick nap on the way there.**_

"Alright, wakey wakey, we've made it here." **Sang Hoagie**

"Wow, seems like forever since I've been here, nothing seems to have changed. So anyone knows how to get in?" **Rachel wonders**

"You know it baby, I wasn't second in command fo nothin." **Abby Answered**

 _ **Abby opens the mail box and types in the pin. A stairwell opens up and the gang ventures forward.**_

 **Patton whistles,** "Whoa this place hasn't been used in years."

"Yeah, after we all got transferred to the Moonbase, no other sector moved in. We made it a tribute to Numbuh One. Left everything as it was, minus taking some of our things." **Stated Hoagie**

"Man oh man, this brings back memories. We sho did have some good times here."

 **Fanny chides,** "Enough chit chat, let's get this computer up and running, ya stupid boy."

 **Hoagie rolls his eyes,** _'It never ends does it, it doesn't matter how smart I am. I'm always referred to as a stupid boy…'_

 _ **Everyone looked around as Hoagie went to find the power switch for the computer. Rachel pulls Abby to the side.**_

"Hey Abigail, you don't think I'm jumping the gun do you? I mean technically you should be in charge right now."

"Child please, being in charge has always been yo thing, Abby always wanted to chill. You know leadin people aint Abby's style. Sides I think you're doing just fine, we are being targeted and you are reactin. Just like a leader should, member we always got ya back."

"Thanks Abby, I know you are always there for me, always have been."

 _ **The lights flicker, and then turn on.**_

 **Hoagie shouts,** "Bam power! Now I just have to boot the system and get down to business. Hey Abs can you go to my room and bring me my bag of tools? I'm sure I left a set here."

"Gotcha baby."

"Hey Patton how's that list coming along?" **Rachel asks**

"Eh, I pretty much have everyone that I know from memory. We will just have to check the database to see who is still around though. Other than that we are good to go on my part."

 **Hoagie asks,** "Hey Fanny, can you bring up command prompt on the computer for me?"

"Eh… uh, so how do I do that?"

"Just type 'CMD' in the start window."

"Ugh, now where is that… whatever do it yourself you stupid boy…"

 _ **Hoagie sighs,**_ _'She can't even pull up a window on a computer and complete a simple process… and she calls me stupid…Alright just a bit more tinkering…. Annnd done'_

"Alright guys the computer is now online." **Hoagie informs**

"Sweet, now log onto the KND Moon base database and pull up every operative that you can."

"That will be a long list are you sure you want that?" **Hoagie stated**

"Hmm your right, pull up the top operatives, I'm sure one of them had to piss somebody off in the past."

 _ **Sector V was at the top of the list, including a couple other sectors and some of the moon base operatives, every known Supreme Leader as well as stealth operatives.**_

 **Rachel reads,** "Well that's approximately 500 operatives; now eliminate all the female operatives from the list."

"Now we are down to 200 operatives, is there any other variable that should be added?" **Hoagie asks**

"Hmm, I'd say use the time frame from when I joined the KND to the time of our 13th birthdays."

"About 10 operatives remaining, I think this is better to work with, half of these we can definitely cross off. There are operatives Numbers: 1-Love, 1, 2, 4, 9, 35, 84, 60,100,274…"

 **Rachel analyzes,** "Seeing as Numbuhs 9 and 100 were decommissioned they are out of the running. Since both of you were there in the surrounding area and they didn't go after you also takes you out as a possibility. I really doubt they are looking for Numbuh 4, but we should contact him just in case. Numbuhs 1-Love, 35 and 84 are possibilities, but they weren't the best out of the ten we have here. Although we should still try to get in touch with them, Hoagie if you can call your brother and see how Lee is doing. Maybe they could also see what Bartie has been up to. That leaves Numbuhs 1 and 274, both of which have been MIA for years."

 **Fanny wonders,** "Sir, is it a possibility that they could have returned?"

"Hmm, you're right Fanny. That is a huge possibility, but even if that is true, we have no way of locating them or what they look like. It'd be like finding a needle in a haystack. Hoagie, Patton, get started on that list for the bad guys and tracking down those operatives. Abby, Fanny, come with me."

 _ **They end up walking into the briefing room…**_

 **Abby worries,** "Sup Rach, what's on yo mind?"

"Well, what Fanny said has me thinking… What if Nigel and Chad are back? Maybe for a good reason or something bad, who knows? I… I… just don't want to get my hopes up you know."

 **Fanny sneers,** "Well if those cruddy boys do return, I'll give them what's for. They leave and cause a whole mess of trouble. If I could, I'd decommission em a thousand times over."

"Abby thinks if they are back, why haven't they contacted us? Well, Nigel at least, I'm sure Chad is being a sour head. Abby says aint nothing good about candy that turns from sweet to sour, baby."

 **Rachel considers,** "I understand what you are saying, but we still have to consider that a possibility. If that's the case we have to find them before they do. It must be pretty important if they are looking for them now. How do you think they would know if either has returned…? Was there anything either of them had that could be tracked? I know it was darn near impossible for us, so… I don't know…"

"Abby don't know the last time we saw Chad was during the failed treaty attempt with the teens. Tho Nigel was there during that dang ol scavenger hunt. Abby thinks anything from there could be a possibility honey?"

"Good thinking Abby. Fanny, get me a list of the item off that scavenger hunt. We should have a file on it somewhere in the database. Well at least now we have something to go off of a little more."

 **Patton enters the room,** "Sir, here is the list of villains who are still active in the area. Most have retired, but there are a few still out there. They only cause minor issues though nothing too grand."

 **Rachel looks over the list,** "Hmmm let's see: The Interesting Twins Beneath the Mountain, Toilinator, Count Spankulot, The Big Badolescent, Cuppa Joe, Mr. Fizz, Common Cold, and Knightbrace. Well these guys aren't so bad. It seems like the older villains ceased all activity. Whatever happened to Father and The Delightful Children from Down the Lane?"

 **Patton inputs,** "There are no known records of activity since the scavenger hunt. We have reports saying that TDCFDL fell into a giant toilet and were never seen again. Father has been MIA ever since."

"Interesting…well let's assume that they could be working in the shadows. Not really TDCFDL's tactics, but I could definitely see Father doing something like this. Unfortunately guys its looks like we may have a fight on our hands in the near future. Hoagie, Abby get those weapons and any other equipment up to speed. Patton, Fanny track down any operatives that we can, who are willing to join us again. Our mission as of today is to track down Nigel Uno or Chad Dickerson…KIDS NEXT DOOR… MOVE OUT!"

…

* * *

 **~Author Notes: Decided to add in a bit of action to the romance. Enjoy~**


	7. The Return Home

**The moment we've all been waiting for has arrived!**

 **Just read below to see what...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Return Home**

 _ **Nile had just said goodnight to Rachel and was looking forward to the next time he would see her again. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too long. Walking to his hotel room, he was ready to relax for the night.**_

' _My, I hope Rachel is alright, she seems to have been in some kind of altercation. She seems okay, I'll give her a ring in the morning.'_

 _ **Walking up to the elevator, he pushes the up button and waits. As he waits his watch beeps.**_

 **He sighs,** _'Why can't they just leave me alone and let me enjoy myself, bloody hell.'_

 **He answers,** "Nile here, go ahead…"

"Nile… is everything alright? We've been trying to reach your for days!"

"Chet I'm fine, I told you I will be busy, you don't need to check up on me every second you know. I'm safe here; this is my home after all." **He rubs his temple and enters the elevator**

 **Chet sighs,** "I know Nile, but you know we have to keep an eye on you, commander's orders. You are a very high target and who knows what could happen."

 **Nile drawls,** "Right…like I'm going to be abducted by some random organization. News flash, nobody knows who I am. I haven't been here in years. I'm pretty sure I can blend in without being found out."

"That's beside the point… also I think someone is onto you being there. We have readings that something is going on and it all started when you arrived. Just be cautious Nile that's all I'm saying."

"Dang, can't I have one day of peace? Alright, Chet I'll keep an eye out and thanks."

"Well… don't thank me yet, a very special friend has also been looking for you. Since you didn't answer, he has been sent out there as well…just a heads up."

 **He rolls his eyes,** _'Oh great another headache, what else could ruin this night for me?'_

"I'll make sure to contact him later; right now I just need some sleep. Nile out…"

 _ **Nile ends the transmission by pressing a button on his watch, the elevator chimes. He steps out onto the twelfth floor, heading down the hall to room 1201. Reaching into his pocket he looks for his key. He begins searching each pocket.**_

 _ **He groans,**_ _'Seems I've misplaced my key, hopefully the receptionist has a spare.'_

 _ **He makes his way back down to the front desk. Nile goes to the elevator once more, this time pressing the down arrow. He waits for the elevator and makes his way down. All the while wondering…**_

' _Now why did_ _ **'he'**_ _have to come looking for me, I'm fine on my own, I don't need a babysitter.'_ **Nile mumbles**

 **Walking to the front desk,** "Sir… excuse me sir…"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I've seemed to misplace my key, do you have a spare?"

"What room?"

"Room 1201…"

 **The receptionist questions,** "Ah Mr.… Nile is it? Well it looks like we don't have a spare, but I'll have to get the master key. This will take only take a moment, if you would like to leave your number, I can call when it's ready?"

' _Great just great…'_ "Yeah sure…" _'Guess I'll take a walk then, it's a nice night out.'_

 _ **Nile walks out of the hotel and begins his stroll around the neighborhood, unbeknownst of the figure shadowing him.**_

' _ **What rotten luck, I'm only here for a week and I'm already on somebody's radar. How? I wonder… it's not like anybody has a tracking device on me. Who could it be and what do the blasted buggers want…?'**_

"NIIILLLEEE! YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Crap…"

…

 _ **While Fanny and Patton where off searching for operatives in a C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Hoagie and Abby where heading to his storage to see what they could find.**_

"So Hoags, where's dis storage unit you were talkin bout? Abby don't see nothin baby."

 **Hoagie scoffs,** "Pfff, like I would just keep all the Kids Next Door secrets out in the open."

 _ **Hoagie and Abby were in his old room. He walked over to his old workstation and pushed a button underneath, and a trapdoor opened up beside his old bed.**_

 **Abby laughs,** "You and your shenanigans, Abby bet you have a secret lab too, Abby wouldn't put it past ya."

 **Hoagie winks,** "Of course, what is a mad scientist without his laboratory? Sometimes I had to work on secret missions, so at times I would come down here not to be disturbed. Mostly it was for building prototypes for new weapons, nothing too hard. Only Nigel knew about it because the arms room had to go through him to get permission to request my help. Since this is his tree house, it's actually located underneath his house, kind of like a basement if you will."

 **Abby shakes her head,** "Abby would have neva known sugah. Well let's get to these modifications, Abby don't want to be here all night."

 _ **They walk in to the final corridor after going down some spiral wooden steps. Here entering into a huge room with a large computer screen and arsenal of weapons both finished and incomplete. Lying across the floor were scattered parts everywhere for multiple types of weapons and pieces of machinery. Drooping from the ceiling was a couple of unfinished aircrafts, suspended with wires. Hoagie walks over to his small workstation and begins rustling through some of his old blueprints.**_

"Whoa…baby, Abby didn't think you were serious. You really do have yo own lab down here. Abby don't understand how we didn't hear you workin down here?"

"Well that's easy, you guys were always so loud and you my dear, usually had your headphones on. Also it does help that we are kinda far down, I highly doubt unless something exploded it would cause too much noise. Besides, I wasn't too worried about that, most of my projects were small to say the least."

"If you say so honey, let's see what we got to work with here."

 _ **Seeing a few things lying around, Abby began naming things off from what she could see.**_

"Hmmm…let's see there's the: **Gumzookas, Jetaboots, Muskets, Nochvitzers, Scampps, Spicers, Splankers, Veggies, Frappes,** and the **Conecannons**. Hey sugah, do we have any commo (Communication) equipment? Abby don't see anythin that could be used for a stealth mission."

"Yeah, there should be some ear communicators and **Pipers** around here somewhere. Although I really don't see the point, now that we all have cell phones." **He points to a tall wall locker across the room.** "Over there in that cabinet are some **Marbles** and a couple of mustard bombs." **He looked up,** "On the ceiling over there is my set of magnet shoes, every time I tried to get them down, I ended up slipping out of the darn things."

 **Abby shakes her head** , "Seeing as you have neva done a recon mission, cell phones wouldn't be of any use baby. 'Specially, if they could hear us…anybody can easily track a cell signal. So these things are perfect fo a stealth operative, sugah."

"If you think they will be of use to ya, than grab em. For now we just need to gather equipment, we can do any modifications up top." **Hoagie looks around,** "I think I have a back pack around here somewhere, we can use that to carry all this gear."

"Sounds like a plan, baby." **Abby smirks,** "You know sugah; you could have just used the Jetaboots to get the magnet shoes. You know that right?"

 **Hoagie flushes,** "…Yeah, now you tell me…"

…

 _ **Rachel was typing away on the super computer, lost in her research.**_

 **Rachel groans,** _'Uggh this is ridiculous! Who organized this database? I can't find a damn thing here. Well, at least out of all the files here, Herbert kept the mission files neat and orderly. All I need is to find the last few files on Nigel and Chad. There is something deeper going on here and I will get to the bottom of this. I just don't understand what's going on here… there has to be something we are missing. Hopefully, the others are having more luck then me.'_

 _ **As she continues her search, Abby and Hoagie make their way up the stairs.**_

"Yo Rach, how's it going? Abby and I brought a lot of the old equipment up so you can take a look at it. Most of them have to be fixed, but the rest seem to function just fine." **They place the bags down.**

"Good, as long as they work that's all that we need right now." **She inspects the gear, picking up a Splanker,** "Hmm…do you think you can make this more modern? I don't think these mechanisms will hold for long without proper engineering. Any other modifications you have in mind, I will also allow. As long it's functional and preferably safe." **Eyeing Hoagie,** "Knowing your sector, you guys have been known to be a bit…reckless… Nevertheless, good job guys, this will be fine for now." **Looking at her watch, she groans,** "Crap it's almost four in the morning guys, and we have class tomorrow."

"Girl, Abby says forget class and let's just get some shut eye. Abby aint keen on missing class, but tonight has been rough that's fo sho. Abby needs a break; you need to do the same Rach."

 **Hoagie agreed,** "Abby's right Rachel, we can't get everything done in one night, this is going to take some time. Who knows maybe things will go faster when or if we get the other operatives to join us."

 **Sighing she agrees,** "Yeah, I know, you guys are right. Lets meet here noon tomorrow, pending any prior appointments. I'll call Fanny and Patton and have those two stifle searching for now."

"That's what Abby's talkin bout baby, let's shut down and recoup."

 **Rachel states,** "Alright, lock up and move out. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." _'Let's just hope things go better tomorrow, there's no telling what we will find out there.'_

…

"Why! Why do you always have to do such stupid things?"

 _ **He starts advancing and lunges at Nile, but Nile dodges.**_

 **Nile smirks,** "Well nice to see you too…and who's to say I've done something stupid? All I can recall is losing my room key; I don't really see how that is stupid…forgetful maybe."

"See this is exactly what I'm talking about, you have no respect for your mission or your safety. You are always messing around!" **He continues to jab at Nile, missing his every blow.**

"Now you're just making stuff up, I've always cared about the mission. It's the reason why I was chosen over you… don't you agree?" **He smiles and lands a blow on his attackers face**

"Why you little… you will never be as good as me. Uggh, I don't see why I put up with this, we are grown adults. Take care of yourself! If it was up to me, I'd leave ya here to rot." **He spits**

 **Nile laughs,** "Well I'm glad it isn't up to you, especially if you would just leave your comrades. Come on, I thought we became friends? Why so serious?"

 **He sighs,** "That's just it… seeing that we're friends, I have more of a responsibility to look after you now. After all it was always just me and you with _'them'_."

"Aww, Dickerson has gone soft, nice to see you finally care about someone other than your bloody self."

"Uuggh…I tried to be nice, but now you're pissing me off!" **Again he lunges**

"Well, I just know how to push your blasted buttons. I had to make my night a tad bit more enjoyable, since you came all this way for little 'ol me. Plus, I need a sparring partner and you are good when you're angry."

 _ **The two exchange blows, parrying each other's attacks. Nile comes with a roundhouse from the left as Dickerson ducks to avoid the kick. Dickerson comes with and uppercut barely missing Nile's chin. Nile spins coming around with a back hand. The blow lands, knocking Dickerson to the ground. He rushes Nile once more, as Nile slides with a low spinning kick sending him back to the pavement.**_

"Umph, well one thing I have to admit, you were always better when it came to hand to hand combat, I'll give you that."

 **Nile helps him up,** "Much obliged, now that we got our aggressions out of the way. Please enlighten me on why is HQ all in a buzz? There is no need in sending their two best operatives to one location." **Questioned Nile**

"Isn't it obvious? One, they want to keep an eye on you. That in itself is suspicious, and two, since you've been here their beacons have been going haywire. Not sure what you did, but something is about to go down." **Dickerson replied**

"Well that's the thing Chad, I haven't done anything. I've just been seeing the sights and meeting people, just relaxing really. I still haven't even seen my family or friends yet, something I want to do more than anything. I just don't understand what could be going on, that involves me in the slightest!" **Nile answered**

 **Chad smiles,** "You must be really worried, and you haven't called me by my first name in years. I mean I would be too; I don't blame ya, if I knew something was going to happen, especially in a place I called home. I haven't seen my family either, another reason I _'requested'_ to come check up on you."

 **Nile laughs,** "Always with the ulterior motives…something's never change, do they Chad?"

"What gets me though, is if you're looking for your family, why not go home? It isn't too far from here, your friends either I bet. What's keeping you from going there?" **Chad questioned**

 **Nile sighs,** "It's just…I… I was preparing myself… I mean so much has changed and for my folks to see me randomly come home after being gone… I… I just don't know how to deal with it all. I've been preparing for this for so long… now it just seems so…surreal…"

"Ha, trust me I know, I doubt my parents will be too thrilled with my disappearing act. Trust me on this Uno, it'll be alright. Just believe that it will; I do, but I know I'll be in some trouble. Right now all that matters is that I'm with my folks."

"Yeah, I guess your right…"

"You will never know until you try Uno. I know I have a lot of explaining to do myself. At least you had a proper send off. I kinda left with no explanation what so ever." **Chad states**

"But that doesn't mean everything will be alright. What if everyone has forgotten? What if end the end we are all alone, never remembered by anyone forever?"

 **Chad rolls his eyes,** "Oh come on Uno, I'm pretty sure it's not that bad. You did always have a way of over exaggerating everything, you know that?"

 **Nile exclaims,** "I do not! Ha ha, okay well maybe a little."

 **Chad shakes his head,** "Oh and Nigel…I bet they are waiting for you to return. I doubt they forgot about you."

 **Nigel smiles,** "I know Chad, I know…"

"Come on Nigel… lets go home…"

…

 _ **Down in the depths of the furthest seas, in a dark and gloomy conference room, The Interesting Twins From Beneath the Mountain are conducting a meeting with their current employer. Trembling in the middle of a huge oval table, illuminated by the overhead spotlight of shame, they waited. Kneeling with their heads down, as their latest failure was to be discussed. At the head of the conference table, their boss, turned to see TITFBTM and begins to speak…**_

"You have failed us yet again. How many times must you incompetent fools fail to bring us results?!"

 _ **Chatter came from around the table, in agreement. Though they couldn't see the others, they could feel their presence which frightened TITFBTM even more, hearing the slight echo of the boss's words.**_

"We are terribly sorry…"  
"My liege we will try harder, we will. Isn't that right Sister?"

"That is correct my dear brother."

"Ugh, get out of my sight; I don't need you to try. I need you imbeciles to get the job done!… Why does it seem like good help is so hard to find these days?"

"But…"

"Did I stutter? I said LEAVE!"

 _ **TITFBTM hastily disappeared, fear of being punished more coursed through their veins. Being reprimanded again was not on their list of things for today. Pushing the intercom button on the chair, he speaks again.**_

"Summon Mr. Fizz; I would like a word with him."

"Yes Sir!"

 _ **The boss cackles evilly turning back to looking out the massive window observing the aquatic life.**_

…

 _ **Wally had just landed and was taking a cab back to the campus. Turning on his phone he views a couple of missed calls and a few messages. Some of them were from his family, mainly Joey the rest from his friends. Scrolling through his messages he stops at Kuki's message.**_

 _~Have a safe trip Wally! Miss you lots! :* :*~_

 _ **Wally smiles and shakes his head. Wally saw that he had a few missed calls from Hoagie, he scrolls to his latest message.**_

 _~Hey Wally, when you get a chance call me dude. It's kinda urgent…~_

' _Crud what could be so freaking important he couldn't have told me in the morning? Oh well I'll call 'em later, I'm beat.'_

 _ **He reaches the campus after dozing off for a few minutes in the cab. Paying the taxi driver he heads to his room thinking nothing of the text from Hoagie.**_

…

 _ **Waking up Hoagie couldn't remember where he was. His hair was disheveled and he looked down right tired, sitting in his boxers with the superman symbol embroidered on them and white tank top. Putting on his glasses, he blinked for a bit, continuing to look around until he spotted his girlfriend beside him.**_

' _Oh that's right; I was too lazy to go to my room after we got back.'_ _ **Finding his phone he glanced at the time.**_ _'Crap it's almost two in the afternoon, can't believe we slept so late.'_ _ **Looking at Abby,**_ _'Eh, well I guess it's not all bad.'_ _**Lying back down, he begins to spoon his girl. Grabbing his phone again, he checks to see if anyone responded to his messages. Sighing he places his phone down**_ **,** ' _Well looks like nobody has gotten back with me. I'll try to get some more shut eye before Rachel decides we've been slacking off.'_

…

 _ **Down the hall Rachel was on her fifth cup of java. Heavy signs of exhaustion written on her face, not having slept since the group returned to the dormitory. Sitting in her pajamas and her robe, her room was a disaster. Papers were thrown all about; no place on the floor was unspotted with at least one piece of paper. Lines were drawn from piece to piece, trying to connect each file to the next. Her walls were covered in the same manner, and windows littered her computer screen. Every file on her two best operatives was displayed on screen. As for the top secret files she would have to access at the base.**_

' _What am I missing…What could I possibly be missing?'_ _ **Repeating this manta countless times, she began pacing her room while sipping her coffee. '**_ _Seriously! It's like it's staring me right in the face! UGGGH why is this so hard…'_ _ **Looking over her board of connections again, she mulled it over.**_ _'All I can see is that Chad and Nigel had an ongoing rivalry since Nigel was a cadet. Though they never really interacted or interrupted each other's missions. There isn't a connection to them really until Chad lost it when he tried to hurl the Moon base into the sun. Talk about going off the deep end… After that the two seemed to butt heads more…Hmmm, what am I missing…what could I possibly be missing?'_ _ **Sitting down at her desk taking another swig of coffee, Rachel started pulling up more files on Nigel as her phone began to ring.**_

 _If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad…today…? If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours…this way…? If you are not mine, then why does your heart return…my call…? If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand…at all…?_

 _ **Answering the phone with a weary smile, she speaks,**_ _"Hello?"_

 _ ***"**_ _Hey beautiful, did you miss me? I was just checking up on you, is everything alright?"  
_ _ **Laughing she replies, "**_ _Yes, Nile everything is fine, I'm just tired is all."_

 _*"What's the matter couldn't sleep? You weren't thinking about me where you?"_

 _ **She could picture his smirk,**_ _"No, no… I wasn't… at least not too much. I really just had a ton of research to do and I've been up all night. I've been trying to figure something out and I've been stumped, every road leads to a dead end"._

 _*"Well, I think if you get the proper rest, your brain will function properly no doubt. I bet you're all hopped up on coffee."_

 _ **Looking around sheepishly,**_ _"Yeah kinda, it was the only way to stay focused. So yep, guilty as charged."_

 _*_ _ **Letting out a laugh,**_ _"Well, I say give it a few, you're going to crash and I do mean hard. That stuffs no joke. It's why I prefer tea."_

" _I'm fine Nile, you worry too much. So are you done acting like my dad now?"_

 _*"Ha, ha, far from it, though I wanted to tell you, some unexpected turn of events happened. I have to say though; luckily it happens to be some good news. I'll be close by your area sometime soon. I was wondering if we could see each other if you're not too busy."_

" _Wow that's great Nile; I'll let you know when I'm free so we could meet up for coffee or tea, or something. It will be my treat."_

 _*"Splendid, well I'll keep in touch Rachel ol girl and thanks again."_

" _It's no problem Nile; I do enjoy your company. I'll talk to you later."_

 _*"Yes, see you soon Rachel dear."_

' _Oh that Nile, as always he's too sweet. I guess he is right though, I've been up way too long, I don't know how I'm even functioning right now. I'll have to leave specific instructions for Abby; I doubt I'll be of any use today. Now where did I put my notebook? I know it's around here somewhere.'_ _ **Looking around she spotted it underneath a stack of papers on her desk. Jotting down the tasks she wanted at least started by the time she was fully rested. Rachel taped the instructions on her door and then laid down for a well deserved nap.**_

…

"Jeez Rachel sure does how to get detail don't she?" **Reading over the note…** "I'm not sure how much of this we can get done before the end of the day honey. Looks like we better get started, it's already late anyway. Anybody ever get back with ya sugah?"

"Yeah, they did. Wally says he'll be on the lookout, then he went on rambling about kicking tail and all that, but he said he would inform Kuki when he gets a chance. Tommy and the others are okay, he will keep an eye on Lee and Bartie. They said if we need anything just to give a holler. Though truthfully I'm not sure what help they can really be."

"Aww come on babe, they were trained by the best. Abby sho they'll be fine, not everyone keeps in shape like us sugah." **She winked**

"Haha you're right, only way I could have kept the weight off, especially with my appetite." **He smiles**

 _ **Sector V usually trained with one another to stay fit, some of the school sports helped as well. Wally and Hoagie usually did a bit of kickboxing, but when Wally left Abby became his sparring partner. Man did she have one hell of a left hook. Abby herself loved dancing and did gymnastics, which Kuki joined when she was in the states. Each played various sports in their free time, never staying consistently on school teams. Mostly just for fun, feeling they too many classes to be bogged down with after school activities.**_

"You got that right baby! Well, Abby already called Fanny, she and Patton have about twenty operative ready to join the fight. They are out for a new wave today. What we need to do is get started on these weapons. So…what bright ideas have you come up with flyboy?"

"You see most these will have to be upgraded from 2x4 to electronic. As you can see most of the wood is rotting and I don't think it will hold in a fight. We need alternative ammo, gumballs will be easy as well as peppers but those ice cream cones and nacho cheese will be a hassle." **He shakes his head** "But what I really want to do is upgrade the Gumzookas." **With a dark gleam in his eyes and rubbing his hands together, he laughs maniacally** "Yes, yes… Make it bigger, more destructive… a… a… Bazooka of gumwads, not just gumballs…"

 **Abby looks at him funny,** "Ooookay… Abby is sorry she asked. Seems as if somebody done gone off the deep end. Let's just get started flyboy; we have a lot of other things to get done too."

' _Abby just hope he don't go crazy over this, that boy like a mad scientist or something.'_ **Shaking her head she grabs Hoagies tools and heads to the living room.**

 _ **Everyone had gotten pretty busy to prepare for their unknown threat. Not realizing the things that were already in motion and making a move towards them…**_

… …

* * *

 **~Author's Notes:**

 **I want to keep the villain a surprise, so I've kept it real subtle.**

 **You will find out soon enough :)**

 **I'll try to update monthly, but sometimes I'm just busy with work or get writers block.**


	8. Reunited

**Sadly I dont own these characters.**

 **Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know i did. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Reunited**

 _ **Steadily working down in his laboratory Hoagie was lost in his work. He and Abby decided to go back to the tree house to get started on the modifications. They figured there was more space to work and a smaller chance for them to be bothered by anyone on campus. With Rachel deep in sleep it seemed more practical to do so. Parts were strung all over the place he continued working on his ultimate Gumzooka. Abby on the other hand tried looking for the necessary parts they would need to accomplish their modifications.**_

"Hmm… Abby don't know, this seems like a lot more work then Abby figured. Hoags how do you find anything in dis junk? Abby can't find a thing baby."

"Well there use to be a system… buuttt, I just grab whatever looks like will be useful to me at the time. Don't think to hard Abs, if I need anything I'll find it, just help me with getting the ammo. Having that will be kinda helpful when I need to test this baby out."

"Alright, that Abby can do sugah, Abby think we still have a good amount up in the supply room. Abby will grab that and be back soon."

 _ **Abby started heading up the winding stairs toward the first floor of the tree house. Leaving Hoagie's room she headed to the hallway, down the hall to another set of stairs just past her room. Two doors to the left of the entrance was the supply room. Abby stopped in front of a large metallic door with a keypad on the right of the wall. Abby entered her pin, with a cloud of dust coming from the door; it opened with a loud creak.**_

' _Man, Abby thinks this place has seen better days. Wonder if we should fix dis place up or somthin? It sho would be nice to hang out here again, Abby had some good times in here. So, what is Abby looking fo again? Oh, right… right, some ammo for the Gumzooka. Abby still thinks Hoags is gone off the deep end that's fo sho. Mmm mmm mmm, that crazy ol fool. Let's see…'_

 _ **Abby kept walking through the corridors; there were rows upon rows of different supplies.**_ **Abby looked up,** _'Dang Abby don't remember all dis, seems like we have a lot of stuff in here. Abby can't even see the ceiling. Now where are those gumballs?'_ **Looking around she saw each row is labeled with a letter,** _'Well that makes things easier…hmm Abby is at 'L', Abby needs to go down to the left a few mo.'_ _ **Abby continued walking down the aisle looking for the supplies that she needed.**_

...

 _ **Having departed from Chad after hours of traveling, now nearing the evening, Nigel was a bit tired. Nigel made his way to his house. He continued walking until he came upon his tree house, stopping there he marveled at the site.**_ _'Wow, not much has changed since my departure, I wonder if a new sector occupies this place now. Well, I guess there is only one way to find out, hopefully the adult alarm doesn't go off.'_ **He began walking over to the mailbox, '** _Hmm… doesn't seem that anyone has used this for quite some time, though it does look like it's been tampered with. I'll have to be cautious; maybe whoever is after me has already come by here.'_ _ **Nigel punched in his pin, knowing only one other person knew of it.**_ _'Wow, I'm surprised I still remember that and the fact that it still works. Let go surprise some KND operatives.'_ **He smirks** _'I'm sure I can get in without being detected.'_

 _ **Walking towards the stairs to his tree house, he prepared for the worse. Traversing slowly up the stairs to the first floor of his old hang out, he noticed the place was full of dust. The place was poorly lit, minus few lights and the super computer. Nigel hugged the wall, expecting the corners, making sure nobody spotted him. After looking around he deducted that nobody seemed to be in the immediate area.**_

' _Blast it… this is odd, it was too easy to get in, and I met little to no resistance. Where is everyone? Has the KND been disbanded? What has happed? My friends are the okay?!'_

 **Pacing in the corridor to the brief room, Nigel begins walking around.** _'Crap doesn't look like anything has been used in years, but if that's so why is the supercomputer on? Looking around, he looks down the hall; he spots a light in one of the rooms. Th…that looks like… Yes, its Hoagie's room, but why would his light is on? Judging from what I see, no one should be here.'_ **He continued his investigation of the room, taking in the old site of his childhood.**

 **...**

 _ **Hoagie was finishing up a couple of his modifications, when he decided to take a break. Putting down his screwdriver and wiping his forehead…he sighs,**_ _'Well looks like that's done, wonder were Abby is at? She is taking longer than I expected. Guess I'll go check up on her…'_ _ **Standing up and making his way to his room leading out to the hallway. Instead of going straight to the supply room, Hoagie heads to the kitchen.**_

 **Speaking aloud,** "Man, I need a drink. I wonder if there are some sodas in the fridge. Also, it might be a good time to get some food; I don't think I've eaten all day." **Listening to his stomach growl**

 **A voice calls out from behind him.** "Hello, is anyone there…?"

 _ **Startled, he closes the fridge and hides. Hearing footsteps walking into the kitchen, he peeks out. Seeing a guy who looked vaguely familiar…**_

' _Haven't I seen this guy before? How did he get in here? What is he doing here?'_ **Hoagie thought as he monitored him.** _'Well, whoever he is, he could be an enemy; I have to plan this just right. If I don't Abby could be in trouble if he finds her here._ _ **Waiting… he waited till his back was turned then… he pounced.**_

...

 _ **Nigel looked was about to head to his old room, until he heard someone in the kitchen. Turning in that direction,**_ _'Hmm, so someone is here, might as well make myself known.'_ **He calls out,** "Hello, is anyone there…?" **Sticking his head around in the kitchen, he sees no one.** _'Well that's strange I could have sworn someone was here. Bloody hell, I hope I didn't scare them off. Guess I'll keep looking around…'_

 _ **He felt a presence behind him, as he turns he sees someone flying through the air towards him. Eyes wide, he quickly steps back, dodging the oncoming punch. His attacker kept coming, punch after punch in quick succession, not giving Nigel a chance to attack. Pushing him back into the cabinet, he ducked under the jab sliding into the other room.**_

' _Have to get out of this small area, he seems to have the upper hand, maybe I can gain some leverage in an open area.'_ **Nigel contemplated**

' _Why is he running, I can't lose sight of him, he may be up to something.'_ **Thought Hoagie**

 _ **Following the strange man into the briefing room, Hoagie again went on the attack, running in with a high round house at his opponent. Nigel blocked the kick with his forearm. Grabbing his leg and twisting Hoagie, slamming him onto the floor. Quickly getting to his feet and barely missing a foot to the face. Jumping, he evaded a sweeping kick, into a back flip. Nigel saw an opening as Hoagie was in mid flip. Throwing an uppercut as he rushed over, landing a direct hit on Hoagies jaw. Hoagie staggered, momentarily dazed but he kept his defense tight. Years of boxing conditioned his body to stay in a defensive position. Nigel began a barrage of attacks, trying to get the best of his opponent.**_

' _What is with this bloke? That last shot was pretty strong, but he seems to have taken it fairly well. I'll say this, he's very well trained. Let's see if he can keep up with me.'_ **Nigel pondered**

 **Hoagie smirked,** _'Wow, that was some uppercut, if I hadn't seen it he would have taken my head clean off. He sure packs one hell of a punch; if I'm not careful I'm gonna end up getting my butt handed to me. Let's see what else he's got for me.'_

 _ **As their fight dragged on, Nigel clearly having the upper hand, the two kept at it. Neither growing tired as they kept exchanging blows. The two men didn't take heed to the dark skinned woman coming down the stairs.**_

' _Man, who knew looking for some gumballs would take like half the day. Abby swear who ever organized that room didn't know what they were doin. Abby had to go all tha way down to aisle 'B' cuz someone wanna put them in the ball section.'_ **Shaking her head Abby continued walking,** _'Well, at least Abby was able to finish the task, now to get them down to Hoagie.'_ **Strolling down the hallway, Abby hears some noise in the main room.**

"Yo, Hoagie! Abby done found the…"

 _ **The room becomes quiet, Abby stares at the two men before her. Quickly surveying the scene, she could tell they had been fighting. Dropping her supplies, and getting in a fighting stance, she calls out to Hoagie as she leaps over to him.**_

"Babe, please tell Abby why you left her out of a fight, knowing you would my help?"

"Well, my love it was hard to inform you when my life is in danger. Couldn't just say; _"Hey Mr. Bad Guy, let me go inform my girlfriend so she can see me get my ass handed to me."_ "I doubt he would have agreed to that." **Hoagie stated sarcastically waving his hands in the air, completely forgetting about his opponent.**

 _ **As the two stood next to each other glaring, they heard a laugh, shocked that they forgot about their attacker.**_

 **Nigel laughed** "Hahaha, well that doesn't seem like it would have been a very good idea indeed." **He relaxed his stance only to fold his arms and smirk**

"Hey who said you could put your two cents in? Any enemy of ours has no say in what we do." **Hoagie huffed**

 **Nigel had a huge grin,** "Enemy? I'm in fact far from an enemy… Hoagie… and Abby I presume?" **Looking at the two respectively**

"Yeah and what of it sugah? Who are you? **She said eyeing the young man**

 **Rushing over hugged to two, much to their surprise…** "It's me Nigel…."

...

 _ **Stunned the duo tried to process the events happening, could this really be Nigel in front of them? Abby stood contemplating the new she just received.**_

' _No, no, no… it can't be… isn't this guy Rachel's boo thing? This just doesn't add up, I mean Abby knows Numbuh One went to space. Although this guy here is claiming to be Nigel. Ugh…Abby head is spinning baby.'_

' _Whoa, I can't believe it… it's really him… I...I… damn!'_ **Hoagie mumbled**

"Ni…Nigel? It can't be…How... He's in space…Abby don't…"

"Numbuh 1!" **Hoagie returned the hug, with a bear hug** "Unfreaking believable, you're really here! I can't believe it! Whooo!

 _ **Abby stood there stunned, slowly taking it all in. Tears threaten her eyes as a smile formed on her face. Watching the two men hug, she saw her two best friends again as 11 year olds.**_

' _Well Abby aint gone question it too much…welcome home space cowboy'_ "Boy come over here and let Abby have a look at ya. Look at you with the glasses, the little ol beard, and the tallness… oh you know what I mean. Now give Abby a hug, will ya." **Drawing him into a hug** "Oh, boy you don't know how much Abby done missed you. Now Tell Abby how you got here sugah. Why'd ya show up now?"

 **Nigel exclaims,** "Guys I can't believe it's you… man wow…. Well to answer you, Chad and I…"

"Chad?" **They asked in unison**

"Yes… Chad, Chad Dickerson…"  
 **Hoagie shouts,** "Wait, What? Chad was with you? But why?"

"Hold on a bloody minute, and let me explain. He and I drove down from Virginia Beach, when I landed there a couple of weeks ago. At that time I was alone just enjoying the scenery. It wasn't until recently, that he found me due to some unforeseen circumstances. As far as to why I'm here, I'm not really sure. I was sent to investigate a small disturbance, though I didn't know I'd be sent _here_ of all places. I knew I would be coming to Earth and jumped at the opportunity. Being the only blasted human operative gets pretty lonely, besides Chad of course. Although Chad has other ideas as to why I was sent here. You can ask him if you please."

 **Hoagie whines,** "Still what took ya so long? Why didn't you contact us?

 **Sighing he began,** "Well… I couldn't, I wanted to believe me…gosh how I wanted to. Though my command wouldn't allow it, stating it would be far too much of a distraction. Either that or I would be tempted to return to my home world. To tell the truth I was darn well cut off from everything I knew. I was completely helpless, I mean it was and honor, but at what price? They put us through rigorous training day in, and day out. There were times I didn't think I would survive. If… If it wasn't for Chad…" He sighs "If it wasn't for him, I really don't think I would have made it… Sometimes I believe I owe him my life."

 _ **The couple looked at him wearily.**_

"Hey, I know what you're thinking… that he was a traitor and a deserter, but he did everything for the cause. The organization meant the world to him as much as it did to me. In a way really, we are… Kinda alike. Though I have to admit, it took me a while to believe the truth in his words. I will say on another note, space is amazing. Hoagie I'm sure you'd like it…" **Nigel smirked.**

"Damn, that's some deep shit, I don't know if I could have done it. More power to you buddy. All I can say is welcome home. Oh and killer moves, I'm pretty sure you could have beat me." **He chuckles**

"Mmm mmm baby, Abby just glad you're okay. Abby figured Chad wasn't so sour. But enough about that, Abby says lets finish up here and head back to campus. We have to regroup there anyway and Abby think our mission is about to change baby."

"What do you mean mission?" **Nigel questions**

"Well pal, it's like this we were sent to track down Chad and you, but seeing as you found us… That makes the mission null and void." **Hoagie answers**

"Why in the blazes are you guys searching for us? You know full well where I was. What's going on that you needed to look for me?

 **Abby responds,** "That's what we are trying to figure out sugah. Someone is looking for ya, so we wanted to get to ya first. We kinda assumed that maybe you returned from God knows where."

"Blast! If that's the case, my command was right… Well who's in charge of this whole operation? Judging by your words, I can see that this isn't your call Abby."

 _ **The two glanced at each other.**_

"That would be…Rachel…"

...

 **Author's Notes: Again i apologize for the short chapter. Though i really hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Missing Pieces

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Missing Pieces**

"Rachel? ... You mean Numbuh 362?" **Nigel blushed slightly**

"Yeah, the one and only, Abby and I just recently got in touch with her after a few years. If I didn't know any better I'd say you two planned this." **Hoagie laughed**

"Wha…what do you mean by that?" **Nigel asked**

"What flyboy is trying to say is that Rachel also came back into our within the last few months."

"Why is that? I thought you guys would always stay friends and keep in touch."

"Well honey, after you left… well, she did too…" **Sighing she states** "The reason being is, because of you…"

"Me!? Why me? Why would she do that? The whole organization is more important than one missing operative is. Why would she leave just for me?"

 _ **Abby looked at him with disbelief**_

"Because sugah… There was only one operative who won her heart…"

 _ **Nigel looked surprised, opening his mouth to speak but no words came out. He looked to Hoagie, just to see him holding back his laughter.**_

"Exactly, she went searching for you Nigel. Rach took a leave of absence and never came back, thus putting me in charge of the KND. Obviously, I couldn't tell the girl that the love of her life went off to space on a top secret mission. That would open a whole nother mess of trouble. If you think about it, if she hadn't of left we wouldn't be standing here talking to you today." **Abby smirked**

"What do you mean by that?"

 **Abby shook her head,** "Child did that brain of yours get rattled on da way here? Did you stop to think about why Hoagie and I still member ya?

 **Again, Nigel was stunned,** "Wha… how… you mean…"

 **Hoagie burst into a fit of laughter** "Yeah man, we were never decommissioned. Well technically, we were but we've retained our memories. Thanks to our former supreme leader over here" **he points his thumb at Abby**

"When… how did that happen? Then tell me, what happened with teen/adult tyranny thing, the secrecy of the organization, or the classified information. Wouldn't that be leaked?"

"Honey, none of that really ever mattered. The reason for all the conflicts between the KND and adults was just irrelevant. Abby figured that the teens and adults were bitter because they forget to have fun as kids. Without that they become old rule lawyers, bitter crusty old people." **Hoagie laughs in the background**

 **Contemplating Nigel responds** "What about the theory about kids ruling over adults? Doesn't that tie in somewhere?"

"Buddy look in not sure if all that is true or not. Whether kids ruled the world at some point in time would have been cool; but you have to think of it this way, why do kids grow up into adults? A continuous cycle never ends. It is bound to happen eventually, but it's up to us to make sure we are fun, good natured adults that kids like and look up to."

"Hmmm… that does make sense, although the **G:KND** does have a theory about the adults…"

"Which would be what sugah?"

"Eh… well… they think being an adult is some sort of disease… with that thinking, they see Earth as being corrupted by this growing epidemic.

 **Hoagie shouts,** "What! You can't be serious… that's the dumbest…" **Cutting him off…**

"Yes I know it's a bit farfetched but that's how they see it. I'm not entirely convinced it isn't, personally."

"Alright, alright! Boys calm down now. Now Hoagie, you should know that idea is not that strange. The KND scientists have actually been looking into that for years. Of course nobody else knows, but I'm sure being up at the moon base you heard something about it."

"Hmm… maybe… I probably brushed it off as a stupid idea." **He shrugged**

"Abby wouldn't count it out just yet; it seems like less of a possibility. It has been years and they haven't found anything on the subject. Would it really be so bad if it were true?"

"I… I don't know. Though it's the same with my command, all I know is speculation. The only thing they have is the increase of the adult population, with even less kids but of course, those numbers fluctuates. They've been monitoring the Earth more so then the other **KND** Bases. It makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

"Only thing I'm wondering about is food, when are we gonna grab some food? We've been here for hours!" **Hoagie wines as his stomach grumbles**

 **Nigel laughs,** "I guess Hoagie's right; I could use a touch of food. Guess I was too excited to come here I forgot to grab a bite."

"Let's bust a move the sugah. Maybe Rachel…" **Realizing Rachel didn't know Nigel and Nile where the same person. Face palming she turns to Nigel.** "You know you're in trouble right?"

* * *

 _ **Standing in a dark room that seemed to be a study, stood a towing figure surrounded by books everywhere. Standing next to and facing a fireplace, clad in black the looming figure seemed forlorn. The boss heard a knock on the door.**_ "Enter…" The boss's voice resonates with a slight echo.

"Sir… Mr. Fizz…" **Jenkins announces, slightly bowing and leaving the room at once**

"You better pray whatever comes out of your mouth is good news Mr. Fizz."

 _ **Mr. Fizz walked through the high double doors into the dimly let study. As a seasoned villain, he wasn't afraid of his employer though he knew not his face. Even though he was nervous to find out what would happened if he failed. Wearing a dark suit and red tie, his features changed very little in the past twelve years. With the addition of mostly grey hair and a walking cane with a soda bottle hilt, he proceeded forward.**_

"Sir, I have the information you have requested. Mr. Uno has indeed returned. It would seem as he is back in his old stomping grounds. Should we prepare for an attack sir?"

"Excellent… that is good news indeed. No, no, Mr. Fizz not yet. We have a few things we need to prepare first. I doubt Mr. Uno will be going anywhere anytime soon. That will be all Mr. Fizz you are dismissed. Jenkins! **He seemingly materializes out of thing air** Show Mr. Fizz the way out, prepare the car, we are going on a little rendezvous…" **Laughing evilly**

* * *

 _ **Still standing around the old tree house, the trio still conversed. Abby began informing Nigel of his impending doom.**_

"Huh? Why would I be in trouble?"

"Yeah Abs, what gives? He's just reconnecting with Rach. It's no big deal she'll be just as surprised as us."

 **Shaking her head,** "No, no, no… Rachel will be surprised all right, but for another reason entirely. Hoags don't you know who dis is?" **Abby gestures to Nigel**

 **Looking confused,** "Uhh, Nigel… Uno...?"

 **Sighing she states,** "Yes brain boy, but he is also the infamous _Nile_ …"

 **Shocked that she knew his alias,** "How… how did you know my nickname? I don't recall telling you anything."

"ohhh… crap"

"Exactly… and no _you_ didn't say a word honey, but Rachel… mmm mmm mmm."

"Wait you mean… My Rachel is… Rachel McKenzie!

"You got it baby!"

 **The group grew silent. The significance of Nigel's problem finally sinking in,** "Man… I'm so fucked."

"Maybe it won't be that bad, Rachel is nothing like Lizzie…"

 _ **Nigel and Abby both glared at Hoagie**_

"What? I'm just saying…"

"I get where you're going babe, but some things don't need to be said… Like Abby said, let's get out of here, it's already getting late"

"Alright, but you guys don't mind if we go to Lime Ricky's place do ya? I wouldn't mind a cold one and some chili cheese fries. Man those are the bomb!"

"Rick still has his bar?"

"You betcha, he opened his place a couple years ago. The original is still around, but that is run by his little brother for the current **KND** guys. Plus, for us he gives a sweet discount!"

 **Abby laughs,** "Yeah this fool" **she points to Hoagie** "Use to go all the time with Wally, pretty much every Friday night."

 **The trio walked out of the tree house, shutting down everything as they went. As they reach the car while Hoagie starts the engine, Nigel asks,** "So how is Wally? I completely forgot to ask about the ol bugger."

"He's doing quite well for himself, in a good school, staying out of fights, dating Kuki… we keep in touch, actually you just missed him." **Abby informs**

"So they finally got together eh? I wish I could have seen that. I assume Kuki is doing alright then."

"Yeah, the girl went back to Japan to study, she was here too, though that was unexpected. You know how she is, though she will be home soon. Everyone will be back by the time graduation hits."

"So, I'm guessing you two go to the same school?"

"Absolutely… it definitely has its perks." _**Hoagie smiled looking at Abby from his peripherals. Keeping his left hand on the wheel, his right finds Abby's hand, placing it into his own. Nigel smiles as he watches from his place in the back seat of The Duchess.**_

' _Seems as if they finally found each other too, this has been one a hella'va day. Very tip top indeed.'_

* * *

' _Ah… that felt nice… A nice hot shower was all I needed'_ _**Rachel sighed as she stepped out of the shower. Toweling herself off and placing the towel around her hair, she grabbed her robe and headed into the kitchen. Looking at the clock as she dries her hair, she notices the time**_

"Geez I didn't think that I slept so late." _**The clock read 21:00**_ _'Well I guess that is what a coffee binge will do to ya. I wonder how the gang is doing. I gave them very specific instructions to follow. They should be done by now._ ' _**Seeing a note on the fridge, she reads it**_.

"Hmm, I guess Patton and Fanny didn't have much luck today. Abby and Hoagie must still be working." _**Placing the note on the table, she opens the fridge and starts rummaging through it.**_

' _Well, what did I expect, been gone for two weeks not much here to choose from. I might as well order something… hmm, not really feeling Chinese; I guess I will go with pizza. It's been a while since I've had some stuffed crust. Maybe… maybe meat lovers, I'm sure Abby would enjoy it, even as leftovers. Picking up her cell, she proceeds to order making sure to get extra bread sticks.'_ _ **She orders two large meat lovers pizzas. Having the time to herself, she begins to ponder on the events of the past few months.**_

' _Wow I can't believe everything that's been going on. I met my old friends, went to a couple of parties and I have even met the sweetest man alive. Many good things have happened since I came back here. I'm very grateful for a new start that is all anyone every needs. Yet, there is always someone waiting to ruin everything.'_ **Her smile turns into a frown** _. 'Why can't I even enjoy one moment of happiness, without the world crashing around me? Well…once we figure, out what's going on we can put this whole mess behind us. I hope that whatever is going on isn't too traumatizing. What's the worst thing that could happen?'_

 **Rachel's phone chirps, picking it up, she reads the message from Abby.** _ **Hey Rach, be back soon, bringing a friend. Hope you're ready for dis…"**_ _'Ready… ready for what?'_ **Rachel wondered**

* * *

 _ **The group left from their childhood hangout on to their next destination. Lurking, watching from across the way was a black olds mobile. The figure in the car watched with disgust as they left**_.

"Looks like Mr. Uno found some friends. No matter, we shall pay them a visit as well, the more the merrier as father always said." **With a demonic laugh, the car window rolls up.**

"Step on it Jenkins!" **The car pus away following Nigel and friends at a distance**.

* * *

 _ **Standing in front of his door, he did not know whether to knock or use his key. He stood there contemplating, fumbling with the key in his hand. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. Chad grew his hair out to medium length, which partially covered his eye along with the ruggedness of his face. Still he was the stunning young man he had always been. Though his face was tired, his eyes still held a youthful gleam, daring to be defiant. Standing full length of 6'2 with a slightly muscular physique, he donned grey slacks and a black silk dress shirt with a red under shirt peeking through. He put one hand in his pocket and knocked on the door of the home that belonged to his parents.**_

' _Shit, it's now or never; hopefully they won't be too upset…. Who am I kidding! I bet their livid. Their only son ran off without a word. So many wasted scholarships, the honor society, society, I bet the last thing they would want to do is see me.'_

 _ **The door snapped him out of his trance. Startled he looked at the person standing at the door.**_

 **He stutters,** "I… is…is this the Dickson residence?"  
"Yeah, who's askin?" **replied a young boy no more than 12 years old**

 _ **Chad looked at the kid, who looked vaguely familiar.**_ _'Wonder if he is a cousin or something. The family must be visiting.'_

"Its Chadrick squirt, if you would be so kind as to let Mr. and Mrs. Dickson know I'm here."

 **The young boy scoffs,** "Whatever… old dude, just come in before I get scolded for not showing hospitality."

 **Chad's eye twitched…** ' _Old… old… I am barely 27 years old. This little brat…'_

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it."

"The names Cedric, most people call me Ced or Ceddy."

 _ **Instead of going to get the couple, the young man calls out…**_

"Mom…! Dad…! Some old dude named Chadrick is here for you!"

 **As Chad was taking a seat, he nearly fell. His eyes went wide.** _'Di…D…Did he just…? Is he my…? I must have the wrong house...'_

 _ **Heavy footsteps descended the stairs and Chad hears an unmistakable voice.**_

"Now, now son, what did I tell you about yelling in the house?"

 _ **As Mr. Dickson rounded the corner, Chad looked up. Still standing and half way off the couch he**_

 _ **squeaked**_. "Dad…?!"

* * *

"Nice seeing ya again Ricky, thanks for the chow."

"No prob Nigel, come back soon would ya. Nice havin ya back."

"Man, I wish I could get free grub form Rick, his chili is the bomb!"

"Boy chill, you pretty much do. He hasn't seen Nigel in year so it's the least he could have done. Anyway let's go, Abby is ready to chillax."

"Yeah, yeah… the drive isn't long anyway. Nigel you can crash at my place if you want, I have an extra room since Wally transferred schools."

"Thanks, it'd be like old times in the tree house. I'm looking forward to it."

 _ **After a short drive, they arrived to the campus. Being that is was late and the middle of the week, not too many students were out and about. The group walked across the quad, the main parking lot was on the other side of campus, towards Abby's room.**_ **Abby stopped in front of her door and pulled out her key.**

"Here goes nothing baby, you sure you're ready for this?"

"Uh, no but might as well get it over with."

"Oh man, this is going to be epic. Hey, Abs do you have any popcorn?" **Hoagie laughed**

 _ **Giving him a stern glare, she shook her head and opened the door. They made their way over the threshold, surveying the common area. By the looks of it, Rachel was still up; the lights were on, with pizza on the counter. A cup of tea that looked half touched beside an open book.**_

"Rach, we're back. Are you here?"

"Yeah, one second, I'll be out soon. There is some pizza on the counter."

 _ **Rachel walked out of her room, minus her robe and towel. She had a on a teal Camseil and some comfortable pajama pants.**_

"So, did you guys finish the tasks I assigned? From what I go from Pat… Nile? What are you doing here?"

"He…Hello Rachel."

"I knew you were in the area but…" **She gives him a hug**

"Well…I…There seemed to have been _another_ change to my plans. _Quiet_ unexpected really."

 _ **Hoagie and Abby made their way to the kitchen counter. Trying their best to give them enough privacy and ease drop at the same time.**_

 **Rachel scoffs** "Abby did say she was bringing someone over. I should have known. Anyway I'm happy to see you, how'd you run into these two?" **She turned to look around; noticing Hoagie and Abby were no longer in the living room.**

"I think… I think its best you took a seat. I have a whirlwind of a tale."

 _ **Noticing his serious half-nervous state, as she took her seat she became worried.**_

"Is… is everything all right Nile?" **She asked**

"Yes, everything is splendid. The problem is with me. It seems that I have deceived you. I am very sorry; I am not the man you think I am."

* * *

 **~Author's Notes: I apologize for the short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry i haven't been updating in a while. I've been very busy.  
**


	10. Confrontations

**First off, i am sorry for being gone so long.**

 **I haven't updated in almost a year, which ill try to do better.**

 **Also this chapter is a bit sad, just so you know. Writing reunions is hard.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own KND**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Confrontation**

"Dad!"

"Chad? Son! Is, that really you?"

 ** _The two men hugged, squeezing each other tightly. Slowly they released each other._**

"Yeah dad… it's me… Sorry for showing up out the blue like this. I... I… I don't know what to say, I mean, I know you're probably, mad… and oh man, mom… I bet she's furious… I didn't mean…"

"Chadrick… hush, it's alright big guy. Im not upset and neither is your mother. If anything, we were just worried is all. You should understand, losing a child is quiet… painful to say the least. Now that we know you are alright…" **he sighs** "Things are going to be a lot better around here."

"B… But, I just vanished, how could you _not_ be upset!"

 ** _Moving over to the sofa they both sit down, Ceddy no longer in hanging around, seeing as his job was done._**

"Listen, son… Of course, when you first… uh… went missing we were beside ourselves. Your mother and I thought it was our fault that you ran away. The two of us were angrier at ourselves then, with you. Then we thought about the _club_ you use to belong to and figured you went off with them. After countless attempts at trying to find you through them and with no avail we went to the police. Filing a missing person's report, the whole nine yards. Even that turned out to be a dead end. Your mother… she… well she ended up very depressed, for quite some time. It took us months, to get her back to her old happy self."

 ** _Chad felt his heart breaking at his father's words. He could barely speak; his mouth had gone dry. Letting out a whimper as his eyes started to dampen. His father continued._**

"Eventually we ended up conceiving Cedrick, hoping to do a better job as parents to him. Mind you we were not trying to replace you, but… we felt something was missing without you being here son. Often, during our search for you we felt as if we were bad parents. Always pushing you so hard to be the best, perfect even…"

"Dad…" **Chad croaked through his hoarse voice**

"No, no… son we were, and we admit it. No child should have to go through their childhood with so much pressure on their shoulders. Granted you were a prodigy, we shouldn't… _I_ shouldn't have pushed you so hard. It's all my fault…" **Dad's voice begins to crack** "If it wasn't for me… you wouldn't have…" **He sniffs, bringing Chad into another embrace.**

 ** _Shocked, Chad sits there. His face shifting from shock, to anger, to sadness. He returns his father's hug._**

 _'_ _I am such an asshole… not for a second did I think of how this would affect my family. If I wasn't so self-centered, they wouldn't have had to go through so much heartache, because of me. Is there anything that I can do, right? Feels to me that I've failed at everything, the KND, being a friend, and being a horrible son. God, what the fuck is wrong with me!'_ _ **He chastises**_ _'And then my mother, god knows what hell I put her through… maybe it's better if I leave and not come back'_ _ **He thought**_

 ** _His musing was interrupted when his father begins to speak again._**

"The worst part of it is was when the police, claimed that you were dead. On that day, we stopped looking. That very day a little part of me died. No parent should have to lose a child. Oh, it hurt something fierce to hear those words from the officer. My son, my only beloved son… dead at the age of fourteen. Not a child yet not an adult, yet to have lived the life that was meant for him. So many dreams lost… I couldn't bear it, but I had to be strong for your mother. We ended up boarding up your room, it was so hard for us to walk past it… As you know time went on, without a word from you. We kept our hopes up, but we know we had to move forward with our lives. Having Cedrick helped to an extent… I can't say we are one-hundred percent, but we are getting there…. I… Im just glad you are here son!" **He gasps**

 **Chad finally speaks** "Me too dad! Im…I… Im so sorry!" **he cries** "It's all because of me, it's my fault, not yours!"

"No, I am to blame… I..."

 **Interrupting** "No, you're not… it was my selfishness. You were right dad I was with The Kids Next Door."

"But…But we checked they didn't know where you were… how…"

 **He lets out a dark chuckle** "That's because they didn't know. I wasn't supposed to be… well, I was…but I wasn't supposed to go. I left on my own. I was… am… a part of a sister organization known as the Galactic Kids Next door. Dad there is more that I have to tell you… you, mom… Ceddy… you're all in danger…"

 ** _Through his confession, he doesn't realize the door opens, until he hears a 'thud' of something hitting the ground._**

 **…**

"Sir…, they've gone into the university. Do you want to proceed? I can have men here within the hour."

"No, not yet…! Have them on standby. Now that we know where they live, it will be far easier to keep an eye on out little friends." **Sneered the boss.**

"Understood Sir, who shall I prepare?"

"Hmm… let's see… I believe Tolinator, shall be our first test. He seems to have come quite a way, but he will serve at best a mere distraction. Mr. Fizz is already waiting for his bout. Maybe… Cuppa Joe would be a good secondary for him…"

"Is that all Sir?" **Jenkins raised his thin brow**

"Yes, yes… Now let's return. I tire of waiting. Have tea ready when _we_ arrive, the study will do just fine. Always have time for a _delightful_ book as _father_ always says."

"As you wish Sir." **Jenkins replied**

 ** _The car started and pulled off campus grounds. Hidden in the thick of night._**

 ** _…_** ** _..._**

 ** _Hoagie sat next to Abigail in the communal area away from his chattering friends. A ghost of a smile plaguing his lips. Shifting his gaze to the woman beside him, he watched her looking lost in in though as she munched a slice of pizza._**

 **In his corniest western accent, he speaks** "Howdy gorgeous, mind telling me what's on your mind?" **He smirked leaning on the nook.**

 **Abby's lips curl at the corner,** "Boy hush." **She giggles** "Well if you must know Abby is wondering if everything is gone be okay. Too much is happenin and Abby don't like it." **She frowned**

 **Taking her free hand, Hoagie reassures,** "Abs, everything will be alright, you know that. When have we never come out on top? Aren't we the Kids Next Door? Heck even if we weren't, nobody could hold a candle to you babe. You're the toughest women I know, and that's including when Kuki is angry" **He chuckles.** "Don't worry we got this, im more worried about graduation then some arch nemesis showing up."

 **Abby gave him a sideward glance, seeing that he meant what he said.** "Yeah, Abby guess you're right. But, why are you so nervous about graduatin? As far as Abby knows, baby, you're gonna be the valedictorian."

 **Hoagie lets out a nervous laugh,** "Oh… uh well, you know, big speech and then moving on to bigger and better things. He he." **Grabbing a slice, he asks,** "Uh how do you think it's going over there?"

"If Abby had to guess, she'd say 'fantastic', at least Abby doesn't hear yelling, that always a good sign. Do you wanna, stick around, or head off ta bed? Looks like they will be here for a while sugah."

 **Hoagie pouts** , "Aww and miss the fun? Well I guess you're right, might take them all night to sort this issue out." **_Grabbing the box of unfinished pizza, Hoagie follows Abby to her room._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _"_** ** _Is… is everything all right Nile?" Rachel asked_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, everything is splendid. The problem is with me. It seems that I have deceived you. I am very sorry; I am not the man you think I am."_**

"What do you mean? Have you been lying to me this whole time!" **Her voice starting to rise with her anger.**

"N…no, I haven't lied to you Rachel. On the contrary I've just forgotten you, and you have forgotten me."

"Nile, you aren't making any sense, how could I've forgotten you. I've only just met you! What does this have to do with you deceiving me?" **she asks**

"You see… well i… it was unintentional. I didn't mean to do it love. Everything I've told you about me is true, but my name."

"What are you saying, the only thing about you that is not real is your name?" **becoming confused**

"Well yes, and no… My name is indeed Nile, it's just a name that was given to me where I … uh work."

"Nile, could you please, just tell me what is going on…" **losing her patient.**

 **He sighs,** "Rachel, the reason I say you have forgotten me is because you did know me before." **She looks at him questionably**

"Before you even say anything, it's true, you've always known me and I you. It took a couple of friends to help me realize that. Do you remember when I said I've been away for a long time and really wanted to reunite with my friends again?" **she nods** "That happened on this very night. It was a blasted miracle, if I do say so myself. And you know what Rachel they, remember!" **He laughs** "Oh, they bloody remember me, now all that is left is to make you remember…"

 **Concerned, she questions** "What do I need to remember? I know you Nile, though I am happy you found your friends, but what does that have to do with me?"

 **With a deep, but soft chuckle,** "Because you are also one of those friends, my dear."

 **Taken aback, she stammers** "Ho... how... how can that be, we've only known each other since spring break. Im sure I've never met you a day before then. Sure, you remined me of Ni…"

 **He smirks, holding out his hand,** "Nigel… Nigel Uno. It's Nice to meet you Rachel McKenzie."

* * *

 **I know it's short, but i felt that was a good place to stop.  
**

 **I will try to wrap this up soon, maybe at least five or more chaptes.**

 **Hopefully i dont take to long to upload. Thanks for your patience.**


End file.
